


The brother keeper

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Hurt Dean Winchester, Incest, Law Student Sam, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: Cuidarlo siempre ha sido su trabajo y lo llevó a cabo hasta el último extremo, aunque eso le haya costado perderlo todo, incluso a él.Wincest AUEsta historia participa en el SlashFest de la página de Facebook https://www.facebook.com/groups/SlashFanworks/Advertencia:Esta obra está registrada en Save Creative.Código de registro: 1705042242423Queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción o adaptación total o parcial de cualquier parte de la misma. Se tomarán las acciones legales pertinentes de existir algún indicio de plagio.





	1. Inocencia perdida

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
>  
> 
> Bueno, se que algunos me estáis odiando mucho porque tengo dos historias a medias y ahora me pongo con esta. Pido mil millones de disculpas y me arrastro de rodillas por mi poca vergüenza, pero el muso es así de perro y me mete en estos líos. 
> 
>  
> 
> Esta historia ha surgido tras publicar mi drabble Absolution, que si no habéis leído, os lo recomiendo jjj. Bueno, como muchos de vosotros me indicasteis y yo misma pensé, esta historia tenía mucho que contar y las quinientas palabras de un drabble se quedaban muy cortas. Así pues, aquí lo tenéis, espero que os guste. 
> 
>  
> 
> Para vuestra tranquilidad, esta historia ya esta completa, bueno, para ser sinceros estoy acabando el último capitulo jj, pero ya casi está. Son cinco capítulos y los subiré a lo largo de la semana.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que os guste. 
> 
>  
> 
> Aviso: Esta historia participa en el SlashFest del grupo de Facebook https://www.facebook.com/groups/SlashFanworks/
> 
> Advertencia: 
> 
> Esta obra está registrada en Save Creative. 
> 
> Código de registro: 1705042242423
> 
> Queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción o adaptación total o parcial de cualquier parte de la misma. Se tomarán las acciones legales pertinentes de existir algún indicio de plagio.

THE BROTHER KEEPER  
By: Saphirott

 

La habitación se iluminó con el resplandor azul que emanaba del despertador electrónico que descansaba en su mesilla, un segundo después, la emisora de noticias que tenía programada, empezó a sonar.

"Hoy es el día en el que se conocerá el veredicto del juicio recientemente reabierto y que ha levantado una gran cantidad de ampollas en la corte de justicia de nuestra ciudad. El acusado..."

Apagó la radio, no necesitaba seguir escuchando todo eso.

Se incorporó, sentándose al borde de la cama y frotándose la cara con cansancio. No había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche, su mente repasando cada detalle, cada paso de un trabajo al que llevaba dedicado años, un trabajo que, de cualquiera de las maneras, terminaría hoy.

Estaba aterrado, aterrado como no había estado en mucho tiempo. Si no sale bien, está seguro de que se derrumbará, no podrá esperar más, lleva mucho tiempo esperando, demasiado. Al igual que no necesita escuchar la radio, tampoco necesita escuchar sus miedos. Toma una inspiración profunda y se dispone a levantarse, justo en el momento que escoge su móvil para empezar a sonar.

\- Pastor Jim... - responde con voz suave, sintiendo la pequeña sonrisa que se forma en sus labios, después de reconocer el número del hombre que le cuido durante tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Algún día dejarás de llamarme Pastor? – pregunta el hombre con cierto tono de diversión.

\- Es costumbre – contesta sin más. Es una especie de broma familiar, ellos no hablan mucho, pero se entienden bien. Sam lleva cuatro años y medio en la universidad, está en su año de prácticas y si todo se da bien, se graduará antes del verano.

\- ¿Vas a ir hoy al juicio? – pregunta el hombre, con un tono ahora más serio. Hay un momento de silencio y Sam suspira antes de contestar.

\- Sí, hoy es la última sesión. El jurado ya tiene el veredicto.

\- ¿Estás nervioso?

\- No sabría decirte... - responde dubitativo – supongo que sí.

\- Vas a verle... Ha pasado mucho tiempo...

No hay respuesta al otro lado de la línea y el Pastor, puede hacerse una idea de por qué. No le cuesta imaginar lo que siente el chico, lo conoce demasiado bien.

\- Tranquilo – continúa intentando reconfortar al joven, de quien tan orgulloso se siente – todo va a salir bien. Hablamos luego, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro – responde, después de conseguir tragar ese nudo que se ha formado en su garganta, "todo va a salir bien", es una frase que hace ya tiempo dejó de reconfortarle – Tengo que prepararme, Singer me espera a las siete para repasar los últimos detalles. – se enorgullece de que su tono haya sonado lo bastante seguro, a pesar de que ha tenido que cerrar en un puño la mano que no sostiene el teléfono, para no ver el temblor de sus dedos.

\- Suerte hijo – se despide el Pastor.

Devuelve el teléfono a la mesilla y se encamina a la ducha.

*********

Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que se ha ajustado el nudo de la corbata, esa cosa parece dispuesta a ahogarle antes de que acabe el día, y también de las que se ha colocado el mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, durante su recorrido por los pasillos de la universidad, hasta el despacho de Singer. "Relájate. Solo estás nervioso", se dice frente a la puerta, antes de llamar.

Se adentra en el elegante despacho, una vez que su poseedor le da permiso para hacerlo. El profesor Rober Singer, es el titular de la catedra de derecho en la KU, la universidad de Kansas, situada en Lawrence. Sam dudó mucho tiempo el unirse a esta universidad, no le hacía mucha gracia volver al lugar de donde un día tuvo que huir, pero la beca que le ofrecían era realmente buena y no la podía desaprovechar.

Singer, además, es su tutor de proyecto de fin de carrera. Siente un sentido aprecio a ese fornido hombre, de rostro afable y mirada penetrante, que le acogió bajo su ala en el segundo año de carrera y que, gracias a él, ha llegado hasta aquí. Solo lamenta, no poder haber sido del todo sincero con él, aunque tiene la esperanza de que algún día, podrá serlo.

\- Siéntese Sr. William – pidió, mirándole con una sonrisa y señalando uno de los sillones de cuero que había frente a su mesa, la cual estaba atestada de expedientes.

Empujó a un rincón olvidado de su mente la desazón que aún, después de tanto tiempo, le provocaba escuchar su nuevo apellido. Fue una decisión difícil, pero necesaria, y ahora, tiempo después, aun podía verle más ventajas al cambio, aunque nunca acabará de acostumbrarse. Tomó asiento y dejó que el profesor continuara hablando.

\- Bien, muchacho. Hoy es el gran día – dijo el hombre, cargado de un optimismo que él mismo desearía alcanzar. Su respuesta fue una sonrisa tensa, que no escapó a los agudos ojos del mayor, que se echó hacía atrás en su asiento y le miró de forma algo más seria.

\- Escúchame hijo. Sea cual sea el resultado de hoy, y que conste, que yo creo que nos será favorable; tu trabajo en este caso ha sido impecable, has dedicado un esfuerzo y un tesón que no he visto en ninguno de mis alumnos en muchos años – Sam, se revolvió en su asiento, algo incomodo por los halagos. El profesor le sonrió con afecto – Vas a ser un gran abogado hijo, y con la carta de recomendación que pienso escribir cuando te gradúes, todos los bufetes de esta ciudad se estarán pegando de tortas por ti – terminó de decir, con una pequeña risa y señalándole de forma apreciativa con su índice.

En cualquier otro momento o circunstancia, esas palabras habrían alegrado su día, pero ahora mismo, no eran importantes para él, ahora no había nada más importante que lo que tendría que suceder en esa sala de la corte a la que se dirigirían en breve.

\- Gracias señor – fue su escueta respuesta. El hombre asintió en silencio y se levantó para preparar su maletín antes de marcharse. Sam le imitó en el gesto, impaciente por salir.

\- Solo una pregunta más antes de irnos, Sr. Wilson... - el hombre le miró con intensidad - ¿por qué insistió tanto en que me ocupara de este caso? Llevaba años cerrado, y aunque luego hemos visto los despropósitos en la forma que fue llevado en su día, en principio, tampoco era un caso que llamara la atención.

Su cuerpo se tensó imperceptiblemente, sintió el sudor corriendo por su espalda, pero arrastraba consigo años de educar a su cuerpo y a su mente en el agotador arte de ocultar sus emociones, ocultar su vida y, en definitiva, ocultar quien, en realidad, es. Se encogió de hombros y ofreció una sonrisa que mostraba un cierto desinterés.

\- Ya le dije, profesor. Estaba revisando periódicos en la hemeroteca de la ciudad y me encontré con esa noticia, leí un poco del caso y me pareció curiosa la rapidez con la que cerraron la investigación y zanjaron el caso. Por eso se lo presenté, y bueno, aquí estamos.

\- Sí, tuviste buen ojo muchacho – respondió Singer sin dejar de mirarlo. Se obligó a sostenerle la mirada, nada iba a hacer que su castillo de naipes se desmoronara antes de tiempo - ¡Vamos! – dijo al fin el hombre – Si seguimos aquí, se nos hará tarde.

*********

"Aún es temprano", se dice a si mismo, mientras permanece con los hombros recostados contra la pared que hace de cabecero de su estrecho camastro. Tiene las piernas cruzadas por los tobillos, igualmente que sus brazos lo hacen sobre el pecho. Sus ojos están cerrados, no es necesario abrirlos para saber, que la exigua luz que penetra por la pequeña ventana, aún no alcanza a dar forma a las sombras de los escasos enseres que ocupan ese austero lugar.

El cuerpo se acostumbra a las rutinas y el suyo, lleva diez años haciendo lo mismo, exactamente a la misma hora. Aunque no lo parezca, el reloj es lo único que marca algo de cordura en aquel lugar, establece los tiempos y eso, aunque algunos no lo crean, es importante. Con ese conocimiento, su cuerpo le dice que aún es temprano, a pesar de que lleva horas despierto, a pesar de que, en realidad, no ha dormido. Es temprano y él, está concentrado en tan solo respirar. El movimiento sobre su cabeza, le indica que ya no es el único despierto.

\- Apuesto a que no has pegado ojo esta noche, rubito – dice una voz ronca y pastosa, aún cargada de sueño.

Abre los ojos y observa con ojos entre velados el ligero abultamiento en el somier sobre su cabeza, que indica la posición de su compañero de celda.

\- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames rubito. No, si no quieres que tengamos un problema – su tono es peligroso, pero sus labios se han curvado en una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ya, ya... lo que digas..., rubito – responde la voz y él, murmura un idiota, envuelto en una pequeña risa.

Hay más movimiento arriba y una cabeza aparece colgando por el borde del colchón. El pelo largo y rizado, cae hacia abajo, mientras unos ojos azules le observan con curiosidad.

\- Bueno, ¿entonces qué? – pregunta de nuevo.

\- He dormido – responde.

\- No te creo – bufa desde lo alto – ni siquiera tú, puedes ser tan indiferente. ¡Tío! ¡Esta tarde podrías estar fuera! – exclama con cierta indignación por la pasividad de su compañero – Joder, aún te quedan doce años y en un rato, podrías olvidarte de todo.

Se encoge de hombros y durante un momento, cierra de nuevo los ojos. Veintidós años, esa había sido la condena. Tendría cuarenta y uno cuando por fin pudiera salir de allí. No va a mentirse a si mismo y decir que no le impactó cuando el jurado leyó el veredicto, pasaría más años allí dentro de los que ni siquiera había vivido todavía, pero la impresión le duró solo un instante. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y, desde luego, lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario.

Se había hecho a la idea de eso, el comienzo de su vida allí no fue fácil, pero sinceramente, ¿alguna parte de su vida lo fue?. Había soportado mucho fuera y no estaba dispuesto a seguir por el mismo camino, le costó un tiempo, pero se hizo con un lugar y un cierto respeto allí dentro. No se metía con nadie, pero tampoco nadie se metía con él.

Recuerda hace dos años, el día que uno de los guardas vino a avisarle de que tenía una visita. Él, nunca había tenido visitas. Siguió perplejo al celador hasta la sala de comunicación, donde le señalaron uno de los asientos. A través del cristal, un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, embutido en un traje caro, le miraba con cierta curiosidad. Se sentó, sin dejar de observar al hombre, de pelo ralo y barba canosa, que portaba unas gafas de pasta, a pesar de que miraba por encima de ellas, leyendo unos documentos que sostenía entre sus manos. Cogió el teléfono que había junto al cristal y él, imitó el gesto.

\- Sr. Winchester – saludó mirándole fijamente – Mi nombre es Robert Singer y hoy es su día de suerte – Él, lo miró sin comprender – Soy abogado y voy a hacer que reabran su caso – concluyó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Así había empezado todo y aún no entendía muy bien por qué. El caso es que aquel abogado, había parecido tomarse en serio su trabajo, a pesar de que él no se lo había pedido y de que ya le había advertido de que no disponía de fondos para poder pagar lo que seguro, serían unos honorarios caros. Al parecer, él debía ser la buena obra del profesor aquel año, en el fondo, le daba igual. Ahora, dos años después, todo acabaría hoy y siendo sincero, seguía sin importarle.

\- Me da lo mismo – respondió con indiferencia y haciendo caso omiso al reproche que reflejaba la mirada de su compañero – Tampoco tengo nada ahí fuera. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer cuando salga?

Se escuchó un gruñido y por un momento la cabeza desapareció de su visión, para dejar paso al fornido cuerpo que se dejó caer con pesadez desde la litera de arriba. Su compañero lo fulminaba con la mirada, claramente enfadado.

\- No lo sé, rubito. Tal vez... ¡ser libre! ¿pero qué coño te pasa? Tienes veintinueve años, no has sido como la mayoría de los inútiles que estamos aquí dentro, has aprovechado el tiempo, te has formado. Podrías encontrar un trabajo, reanudar tu vida – espetó el moreno.

\- ¿Contratarías a un tipo que lleva diez años en la cárcel acusado de asesinato?

\- Yo lo haría – respondió su compañero convencido. Él, no pudo evitar una sonrisa cínica – Además – continuó el otro – si todo sale bien, serás inocente.

\- ¿Y crees que realmente, eso importará a alguien después de haber pasado diez años aquí dentro?

Fijó sus ojos verdes, mirando desafiante a su compañero que, finalmente, suspiró derrotado. El moreno le dio un manotazo en las piernas, instándole a apartarlas. Se incorporó, sentándose al borde de su camastro y el otro ocupó el lugar a su lado.

\- Alguien tendrás que tener..., algún familiar, algún amigo, alguien que te eche una mano durante un tiempo – comentó en un tono más suave. Él, inspiró profundo, apretando las manos alrededor del borde del somier.

\- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. No hay nadie.

Mira fijamente la pared frente a él, aún en semi penumbra, solo puede distinguir las siluetas de los posters arrancados de revistas y pegados con celo, rememora las imágenes que hay en ellos y que ahora no puede ver; las dos chicas semi desnudas, en poses sugerentes y cuya piel, ambos conocen de memoria, hasta el punto de poder enumerar el lugar exacto de cada lunar; y luego, el luminoso paisaje de esa paradisiaca playa de Cuba.

Se esfuerza en eso porque no quiere cerrar los ojos y ver unos expresivos y cambiantes iris que tiene atesorados en su memoria en muchas formas, asociados a muchos recuerdos; recuerdos cálidos, pero también dolorosos.

\- Al menos estarás fuera – insistió su compañero – aunque estés solo, siempre será mejor que esta mierda. Puedo pasarte el teléfono de mi primo Mark, es un buen tipo, te echará una mano si yo se lo pido, al menos hasta que te sitúes un poco.

\- Sí, supongo que sí – admitió finalmente, cansado de esa pequeña discusión – Gracias tío, me vendrá bien, si es que salgo – dijo con un deje de ironía.

La alarma que indicaba que era la hora de comenzar el día, sonó en esos momentos y las luces de todo el pabellón se encendieron. Ambos se levantaron y quedaron frente a frente, mirándose con intensidad. Finalmente, el moreno se acercó y le rodeó en un apretado abrazo.

\- Suerte tío... - murmuró en su oído, apretándolo aún un poco más antes de separarse, pero dejando aún las manos sobre sus hombros – Más te vale que no te vea esta noche por aquí – concluyó, sin poder evitar que su voz sonara emocionada.

\- Gracias Chris – no sabía que más decir. El moreno asintió y le abrazó de nuevo antes de salir a las rutinas diarias del pabellón.

Él, debía cambiarse, Singer le había hecho llegar un traje para que lo utilizara en las sesiones del juicio, para mejorar su imagen de cara al jurado, según le había informado. Se sentía un tanto ridículo cuando se lo ponía, tantos años de naranja era lo que tenía, cualquier cosa se hacía extraña. Se cambió y esperó pacientemente a que le vinieran a buscar.

Sentado en el furgón de transporte, apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal y cerró los ojos, tenían más de una hora de camino por delante y sinceramente, no le vendría mal descansar.

**********

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado por el ruido de algo que se rompe. Confuso, mira a su alrededor, pero lo que ve, nada tiene que ver con el furgón donde se supone que debería estar.

Es una habitación, es de noche y está a oscuras, aunque la luz de la luna la ilumina en parte, colándose a través de los cristales. Hay un pequeño escritorio bajo la ventana, con algunos cuadernos y un bote lleno de lápices. Hay dibujos colgados en la pared junto a la ventana y un par de estanterías en la contraria. Un par de trofeos, bastantes libros y algunos juegos. Hay una colección de coches clásicos a escala y hay dos camas, una de ellas sin tocar y la otra, echa un revoltijo de mantas.

Ahora, ya sabe donde está. Siente como su pulso se acelera y como el sudor corre por su espalda. No tiene que acercarse a la cama para saber que va a encontrar debajo de ese desorden de sábanas y mantas. Allí debajo, solo hay dos niños, uno pequeño que muestra los miedos típicos de su edad y que no quiere dormir solo y otro, más mayor, que, aunque a veces también tiene miedo, siempre se mostrará valiente frente a su hermanito, dándole la seguridad que este precisa.

Abajo se oyen más golpes, y maldiciones ahogadas lanzadas a la nada. Su cuerpo se tensa aún más, siente como los vellos se le erizan en los brazos y en la nuca y ve, como el bulto de mantas comienza a despertar. Ya no sabe tan solo donde está, también sabe que día es; el día que todo empezó a ir mal.

Las mantas caen hacia atrás y dejan a su vista un cuerpo delgado, ataviado con un pijama de Batman, apoyando la mano en el colchón, eleva el cuerpo y gira la cabeza sobre su hombro, mirando la puerta. Su cabello es rubio, alborotado por las horas de sueño, sus ojos son verdes y aún están medio cerrados.

Otro golpe se escucha abajo.

Se descubre a si mismo, mirando de nuevo a la puerta, tal como lo hace el niño. El chico se frota los ojos y mira luego al colchón, justo debajo de su pecho. Él sabe lo que está mirando, sabe que, junto a él, hay un niño de cinco años, melena larga y castaña, que por mucho que trate cada día de peinar, siempre parece un nido de pájaros. Sabe que el niño no se ha despertado, también sabe, que ahora mismo, se está enroscando, juntando sus rodillas contra el pecho, porque es lo que siempre hace cuando él no está a su lado.

Él sabe lo que va a pasar, lo sabe. Quiere gritar, es más, está gritando, está gritando con todas sus fuerzas a ese estúpido niño que no le hace caso.

"¡No te levantes! Por favor... ¡No te levantes! Pasará..., estate quieto. ¡Por favor, Señor! ¡Estate quieto! No quiero..., no quiero que pase..."

Pero el niño no le escucha...

El chico se levanta con cuidado y arropa el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano. Descalzo y frotándose los ojos, sale al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Mira la puerta cerrada, temblando por la necesidad de correr detrás de ese chico, pero no puede moverse. Cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que pronto siente el regusto metálico de la sangre en su lengua. Lágrimas silenciosas caen por sus mejillas y nota como cada vez, le cuesta más respirar. Cuando los abre, ya no está en la habitación, sino al pie de la escalera y rodeado de luz.

\- ¿Papá?

La voz le resulta extraña, pero evidentemente cargada de familiaridad, hace mucho que no se escuchaba así; el tono, refleja cierta confusión. Levanta la cabeza y ve al niño en lo alto de la escalera, la mano derecha sobre el pasamanos y frotando un pie sobre el otro. No recuerda que fuera tan pequeño. El niño mira hacia abajo y el sigue su mirada, para encontrarse el cuerpo desmadejado justo frente a sus pies, un cuerpo que ha dejado un rastro de cosas rotas y muebles vencidos.

\- ¿Papá? – pregunta otra vez y el cuerpo gruñe algo ininteligible, mientras trata de nuevo de levantarse.

Cierra los ojos y solo puede pedir que se vaya, pero a estas alturas, ya sabe que lo único que puede hacer es mirar.

El hombre afianza por fin su mano en la barandilla y consigue ponerse en pie. Sigue pareciéndole muy alto.

Es alto, es fuerte y está borracho, últimamente siempre lo está. Resopla mientras se tambalea sobre los escalones.

\- ¡Lárgate! – gruñe desde la mitad de la escalera.

El chico duda durante un momento, pero le puede más la preocupación de que su padre se pueda caer y por eso espera. Efectivamente, está demasiado borracho, sus pies trastabillan y cae en el último tramo, afortunadamente hacía delante.

\- ¡Papá! – el niño corre los cuatro escalones que le separan del cuerpo de su padre y se aferra a su brazo intentando ayudarle.

\- ¡He dicho que te largues! – gruñe el hombre, sacudiéndoselo de encima y lanzándolo de culo contra los escalones.

El chico parece dolido y contrariado, pero es su padre el que está ahí, y no va a dejarlo tirado. Él no fue siempre así, cuando su madre vivía, todo era diferente, era muy diferente. Su madre había muerto hace un año, la batalla finalmente perdida contra un cáncer que jugó con ella durante demasiados años. Su padre no lo había superado y desde entonces, bebía demasiado. Se levantó resuelto y se acercó de nuevo ignorando la amenaza anterior.

\- Vamos papá... yo te ayudo – dijo pasando su pequeño brazo por la axila del hombre y tirando con todas sus fuerzas.

Esta vez su padre no se resistió, con una mano sobre la barandilla y el otro brazo rodeando sus hombros, subieron el tramo que les quedaba. Cuando llegaron arriba, su cuerpo de nuevo se tambaleó y él solo, no tenía suficiente fuerza para sujetarlo, por lo que ambos acabaron empotrados contra la pared.

Vio como el hombre apoyaba la palma de la mano contra la misma, separándose del chico que había quedado atrapado bajo él. Vio como los ojos alcoholizados, le miraban de arriba abajo, y percibió cuando la confusión de los mismos, se volvió otra cosa, algo sucio y oscuro, que el pequeño ahí arriba, aún no sabía reconocer.

El hombre llevó la mano libre al cabello del chico y lo acarició con ternura. El muchacho tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y aún respiraba con cierta dificultad por el esfuerzo de ayudar a su padre a subir pero, aun así, sonrió abiertamente ante la caricia ya tan poco habitual de su progenitor.

\- ¿Sabes...? – dijo con una sonrisa torcida – Me recuerdas a tu madre...

El chico bajo la mirada y se sonrojó aún más, pero también sonrió más amplio, porque estaba bien que se pareciera a su madre, ¿verdad? Su madre era bonita, cariñosa y divertida y, sobre todo, los quería.

Su padre le sujetó de la barbilla y le hizo de nuevo levantar la vista.

\- Tienes su color de pelo – continuó diciendo – y también el de sus ojos... Dios..., tienes hasta esas enormes pestañas.

La enorme mano acariciaba el rostro del chiquillo, su frente, su mejilla.

\- También tienes sus labios, ¿sabes? – y deslizó el pulgar por ellos, apretando quizás más de lo necesario, haciendo que estos resaltaran rojos, sobre el pálido rostro del muchacho lleno de pecas.

El chico se revolvió incomodo e intento alejarse, pero la mano se deslizó hasta su nuca y lo sujetó con firmeza. El hombre apoyó la frente en la del muchacho y la dejó allí, mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba con dificultad.

Empezó a temblar de nuevo, más fuerte. Sabía que ese temblor era el del chico, sentía el calor de la mano del hombre en su nuca, su dedo índice deslizándose a lo largo de ella, marcando un tempo que era una cuenta atrás de lo que estaba por venir. De nuevo podía sentir el olor del whisky escapando de entre sus labios y el olor concentrado del humo de cigarro en su ropa.

\- Yo quería mucho a tu madre. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Tiene los dientes tan apretados que siente que en cualquier momento le van a estallar.

El chico asiente y su padre sonríe.

\- También te quiero mucho a ti... - continua con un tono grave y pesado.

Según dice eso, se gira y se inclina hasta que sus labios rozan los del chico. Un roce suave mientras su mano le mantiene firme en el sitio. Se separa y lo mira, sus ojos se abren desorbitados y puede ver el principio del pánico. Eso debería hacerle parar, pero contrariamente a eso, el miedo del chico le enciende más, dando rienda suelta a esa rabia oscura que arrastra en su interior, esa que culpa a sus hijos por estar allí en lugar de su mujer y esa que culpa a su primogénito por ser el vivo retrato de ella, por revivir su recuerdo cada día con su presencia.

Lo besa de nuevo, esta vez con más violencia, mientras aprisiona su cuerpo contra la pared.

\- Papá... - solloza asustado, el chico tiembla entre sus brazos y eso solo excita más, necesita más.

\- Vamos... - ordena separándose de él y señalando el camino a su habitación – ven conmigo

\- No... - protesta bajito, logrando escabullirse de su mano, pero sin atreverse a huir, quedándose pegado a la pared, como si esta pudiera protegerle de algo.

\- No quieras que me enfade. Te he dicho que vengas – exige en un tono que el chico sabe reconocer como peligroso.

El verde de sus ojos está anegado en lágrimas y su labio inferior se frunce tembloroso. Su mirada se desliza nerviosa de la figura intimidante de su padre a la puerta de su propio cuarto y lo intenta...

\- Debería volver a mi cuarto... - dice. Su padre le mira con los ojos cargados de desconfianza – Sammy podría despertarse... - no hay respuesta por parte del mayor – le da miedo si se despierta solo, es muy pequeño... - termina de decir, esperanzado con el silencio de su padre. Pasan unos segundos en los que el hombre no deja de mirarle, como si estuviera considerando algo importante.

\- Vamos – repite con voz seca. No ha funcionado.

\- No – solloza ahora un poco más fuerte.

Su padre avanza hacia él con la mano en alto e intenta cubrirse como puede. No le pega como espera, pero si le sujeta del brazo y le sacude fuerte.

\- Escúchame bien..., haz lo que te digo y podrás volver a tu cuarto y si te quieres evitar problemas, más te vale que Sam no se despierte. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sentía el miedo desbordándose por cada poro de su piel, la desesperada necesidad de huir. Pero también, tanto ahora como entonces, distinguió clara la amenaza de su padre, una amenaza que no solo le incluía a él. Vio al chico asentir entre hipidos y dejarse arrastrar sumiso hasta el cuarto de sus padres.

\- Túmbate – ordenó su padre señalando la cama. El chico la miro con desconfianza. – No vamos a hacer nada malo – dijo el adulto mientras se deshacía de su chaqueta – vamos, túmbate.

El chico lo hizo y su padre se tumbó a su lado frente a él. Sus verdes ojos seguían húmedos, asustados y recelosos. El pequeño cuerpo se encogió cuando sintió la caricia de su padre sobre su cara.

\- Shhh..., no va a pasar nada malo. Eres tan igual..., tan igual a ella...

Mirando desde los pies de la cama, sintió el asco creciendo en sus entrañas. Asco por esa falsa dulzura que rodeaban aquellas palabras, vanas justificaciones y mentiras despiadadas.

\- Yo te quiero hijo... - sus labios cubrieron los del menor, que se quedó petrificado, se movieron sobre ellos cada vez con más ansia – te quiero tanto...

Estrechó su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo como su deseo aumentaba, como presionaba contra la dura tela de los vaqueros. Se frotó contra él sin dejar de regar besos por sus labios, su rostro y su cuello.

\- Tu también tienes que quererme. Los buenos hijos quieren a sus padres. ¿tú me quieres?

El pequeño le mira dudoso, pero los ojos del padre lucen con una ansiedad y una esperanza real, que lo confunde y que no comprende. Asiente con la cabeza y su padre sonríe satisfecho.

\- Eso me hace muy feliz hijo... ¿sabes cómo sé que estoy feliz?

El chico niega. Su padre maniobra con su ropa y luego le toma la mano y la lleva a su entrepierna, el rostro del muchacho se contrae cuando siente la piel dura y caliente.

\- Shhh... - repite de nuevo su padre – Esto pasa porque te quiero... y tú me quieres, por eso está bien que me toques – el chico no dice nada, no se mueve y casi no respira, y él se está empezando a impacientar, porque está realmente duro y necesita terminar.

\- Hazlo así – dice tomando la mano con la suya y guiándole arriba y abajo sobre su miembro. El chico no está participando, simplemente se mantiene quieto, dejándose hacer, pero ya no le importa, ya tendrá tiempo de enseñarle, ahora solo necesita eso, sentir que es su mano la que le acaricia, aunque sea bajo su guía y poder perderse en esos ojos verdes que se parecen tanto a los de ella.

Sus caderas embisten una y otra vez, cada vez más erráticas mientras el ritmo de su respiración se acelera. Siente la liberación tan cerca... Toma los labios del chico y lo besa con fuerza, gimiendo un te quiero sobre su boca y derramándose sobre la mano de ambos y la tela negra del pijama de franela. Se queda quieto, recuperando poco a poco la respiración y con ella, algo de la cordura que había perdido.

Siente como la mano del niño aún permanece quieta sobre su miembro ahora flácido. La aparta y lo guarda de nuevo bajo la tela del bóxer, se gira, quedando bocarriba con la mirada perdida en el techo.

\- ¿Pue..., puedo irme? – balbucea la pequeña voz a su lado. Inspira profundo y asiente con la cabeza.

\- Lávate las manos – ordena – y no le vayas a contar esto a nadie. ¿Está claro?

El chiquillo asiente y se desliza con cuidado fuera de la cama, lo sigue en su camino tembloroso hasta el baño, sintiendo aún en su mano la pegajosa señal del infame acto. Ya en su cuarto, lo observa cuando regresa al calor de su cama y lo envidia, solo porque sabe la paz que le alcanza cuando el pequeño cuerpo dormido se estira y le abraza, una paz que consigue aliviar parte de la brecha que se abrió ese día en su alma.

Una mano sacudió su hombro.

\- Despierta, hemos llegado.


	2. Big brother

\- ¡Ya! Cálmate hijo, te dará un infarto – apunta, no sin cierta diversión Singer – Me voy a buscar un café – informa, a la vez que sale por la puerta, dejándole solo en la pequeña antesala en que los han ubicado. 

Ha habido un retraso en la hora del juicio, algo relacionado con una avería en el autobús que debía trasladar al jurado. La sesión ha sido aplazada para dentro de tres horas. Jura por Dios que ha sentido ganas de llorar, solo un segundo antes de que su mente se haya puesto a despotricar, maldiciendo en arameo y mentando a la madre de…, bueno, es que estaba nervioso. 

Se dejó caer sobre una de las dos sillas que amueblaban aquel pequeño espacio, y tamborileó con los dedos la superficie lacada de la mesa que completaba el conjunto de mobiliario. Lo hizo hasta que agotó la paciencia de Singer que acabó huyendo antes de que le contagiara su desazón. No podía echárselo en cara. 

Decidió que era mejor mantenerse ocupado, por lo que tomó su cartera y sacó el expediente del caso para repasarlo; una vez más. Como cada vez que lo abría, lo primero que se encontró, fueron aquellas fotografías. Con cierto recelo, las tomó en su mano, pasándolas una a una. 

Las primeras son la escena del crimen. El cuerpo de un hombre, desmadejado sobre una alfombra teñida de rojo. Viste una camisa azul que está abierta, dejando a la vista dos heridas de bala en su pecho. El pantalón también está desabrochado y una de sus piernas se dobla en un ángulo extraño. En uno de sus puños, aún agarra la esquina de un cobertor, como si hubiera intentado frenar su caída sujetándolo. 

El cobertor pertenece a una cama desecha, contigua a otra que está sin tocar. Hay más fotos del cuerpo y de la habitación. Una silla volcada y cosas por el suelo, algunas rotas, tales como una de esas bolas del mundo que tenían luz y que eran tan populares hace años. 

Deja atrás esas fotos y ahora contempla el rostro del hombre en una foto de archivo. Es moreno, con una barba entrecana por la barbilla, mandíbula fuerte y cejas anchas. Sus ojos son marrones, brillan vivaces, enmarcados por pequeñas arrugas de expresión. El blanco de sus dientes contrasta con el bronceado de su piel y resalta en una sonrisa resplandeciente. Es el rostro de un hombre de apariencia afable, que transmite seguridad y confianza. 

Sabe perfectamente quien es, pero no reconoce a esa persona, él nunca tuvo oportunidad de verla y si lo hizo, no puede recordarla. 

**********

Recuerda un día gris, nubes de tonalidades oscuras opacando el sol y amenazando lluvia. Una ligera brisa, aparentemente suave, pero tan fría que le hace arrebujarse dentro de su trenca azul marino. No entiende muy bien porque están ahí y porque todo el mundo parece triste. Él está preocupado porque no ha podido hablar con su padre para preguntarle cuando van a ir a ver a mamá. Anoche su hermano le dijo que ya no la iban a ver más. Está enfadado con su hermano, él es tonto y le dice esas cosas para hacerle rabiar. 

Levanta la vista y mira de nuevo esa caja colocada frente a sus sillas y al hombre de negro que habla al pie de la misma, no entiende lo que dice, es demasiado pequeño para hacerlo. Todos se ponen en pie y él los imita, mira a su hermano a su lado y recuerda sus lágrimas, lágrimas que también caen por el rostro de su padre. Y ahora, él también tiene ganas de llorar, tiene miedo por si su hermano no le ha mentido y también tiene frío. 

Tironea nervioso del abrigo de su hermano, con los ojos cargados de incomprensión. Él le mira y sonríe chiquito, a pesar de que el verde de sus ojos esta empañado en tristeza y humedad. Lo toma de la mano y siente el calor de la misma apretándole con fuerza. 

\- Todo va a estar bien – le dice en voz baja. Y él le cree. 

Su hermano no le mentía, no le mintió cuando le dijo que no volverían a ver a mamá. Ella se fue y la casa se llenó de silencio, un silencio impuesto a base de gritos cargados de dolor y resentimiento que dos pequeños no podían entender pero que rápidamente aprendieron a acatar. 

El padre se convirtió en un extraño, un inquilino fantasma, un ocupante por escasas horas de un espacio que otrora fuera familiar. Su padre se fue y nunca volvió. En su lugar se forjó un monstruo, uno de rostro eternamente crispado, mano ligera y aliento cargado de alcohol. 

Recuerda a un chico de diez años, tomando las responsabilidades de un padre, dejando de lado su niñez para tratar de mantener intacta la de él. A su mente acuden vehementes regaños, la atención paciente a la irremediablemente curiosa verborrea de un crio de cinco años. Recuerda tardes de juegos que algunas veces, si tenían suerte, no eran interrumpidas por los gritos y que, si no, acababan con ambos encerrados en la habitación. 

\- ¿Está enfadado? – preguntó con una voz pequeña a su hermano, mientras este le ayudaba a desnudarse para ponerse el pijama. – No estábamos haciendo nada… - un pequeño puchero asoma a su cara.   
\- No está enfadado – le dice su hermano, dejándolo sobre la cama para cambiarse él ahora – solo está triste por lo de mamá y bueno…, se le pasará, ya verás. Todo volverá a ser como antes. Vamos a dormir. 

Su hermano se dirige a la otra cama y la abre y él, recuerda esa inquietud tan cotidiana cuando llegaba la noche, ese sudor que corría por su nuca y ese miedo que se agarraba a sus entrañas. 

\- ¿Dee…? – es una súplica. Su hermano resopla mientras le mira balancearse sobre sus pies de forma nerviosa. Se mete en la cama y se desliza hasta el fondo dejando un espacio libre a su lado.   
\- Anda vamos 

Recuerda apresurarse cada noche, cubriendo la pequeña distancia que los separaba casi de un salto. Recuerda el calor y la seguridad que le embargaban nada más estar a su lado, cuando su hermano les cubría a ambos con las mantas y le rodeaba protectoramente con su brazo. 

\- Tengo hambre…  
\- Tu siempre tienes hambre, enano – responde divertido su hermano.   
\- No hemos cenado…

Su hermano suspira, le besa en la frente y le aprieta más fuerte. 

\- Tranquilo. Cuando se duerma te traeré algo

Y así era. Su hermano le cuidaba. Aun tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta de hasta que punto lo hacía.

Entre esas cuatro paredes, su lazo se hizo más fuerte, día a día y noche tras noche, durante casi una década. 

Tenía nueve años cuando vio por primera vez a su hermano realmente enfadado con él y es a partir de ese momento que empieza a ser consciente de todo lo que ha estado soportando. Recuerda estar tirado en el sofá, leyendo perezosamente un comic, con los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza. Es verano y el calor es asfixiante por lo que tan solo lleva puestos unos shorts. 

\- Samuel… - escucha a sus espaldas, e inmediatamente se tensa, porque su hermano solo le llama así cuando ha hecho algo mal y ahora mismo, no acierta a saber que es - ¿qué haces así? – pregunta. 

La bombilla se enciende en su cabeza. Es por la camiseta, siempre le está regañando por eso, siempre dice que en casa hay que ir bien vestido y no entiende por qué. Es una regla idiota, él ha estado en casa de sus amigos y ha visto que cada uno va como quiere. Además, están en pleno agosto ¡por Dios!

\- Hace mucho calor – protesta, mientras se sienta derecho y lo mira con cierto enojo.   
\- Vístete – le ordena, su tono es contenido y algo en él le hace mirarle de nuevo. Tiene los dientes apretados, los ojos de su hermano brillan con cierta alarma, pero no le miran a él, sino que lo hacen a algún punto a su espalda.   
\- Deja al chico que esté como quiera – escucha la voz ronca y oscura a su espalda y se sobresalta de nuevo. No sabía que su padre estaba en casa.   
\- Tiene que ir a casa de la Sra. Harvelle – dice su hermano con rapidez – se comprometió con ella para cortarle el césped esta tarde. Si no va, esa mujer es capaz de venir a buscarle. 

Iba a protestar, él no había quedado con nadie y no tenía ninguna gana de salir a la calle. La mirada de advertencia del mayor. le hizo callar.

\- Sí, esa mujer es capaz de hacerlo – dijo su padre pensativo y con un tono que pareciera ser desilusionado – Ada vete – ordena – y espero que hagas bien ese trabajo. No quiero escuchar las quejas de nadie, ¿entiendes?  
\- Si señor – contesta en tono bajo, saliendo del salón seguido de su hermano. 

\- ¿Tú nunca vas a hacerme caso? – le medio grita cuando llegan a la cocina, sujetándole del brazo.   
\- Pero es que hace calor – vuelve a protestar. Su hermano le fulmina con la mirada y él se siente un poco intimidado.   
\- Me da igual. Te he dicho mil veces que no debes estar descamisado. ¿Acaso me ves a mi hacerlo?  
\- No, pero…   
\- Sam – dice en un tono que parece desesperado – Es importante, ¿lo entiendes? 

Y él, asiente, aunque no lo haga. 

\- ¡Dean! – El grito llega alto y claro desde el salón – Ven aquí

La mano del mayor aprieta más su brazo cuando todo su cuerpo se tensa. Sus ojos lucen aún más preocupados cuando de nuevo, le mira fijamente. 

\- Vete Sam. No vuelvas en un buen rato, preferiblemente cuando él se haya ido. ¿Entendido? – Su hermano espera su confirmación y luego le empuja con firmeza fuera.

Recuerda estar enfadado, inconsciente de lo que estaba pasando, rumiando con egoísmo infantil el haber sido regañado. Recuerda el calor, el sol de justicia del cielo de Kansas y el no saber dónde ir. Tras la verja trasera de su casa había un viejo roble de copa ancha, trepa a sus ramas y se acomoda bajo su sombra, será un buen lugar para esperar. 

No había pasado más de una hora cuando oyó rugir el motor del Impala. De un salto bajo de la rama y regresó a la casa. Entró despacio, suponiendo que su hermano aún estaría enfadado, pero con la secreta esperanza de que lo hubiera olvidado. Sus enfados nunca duraban, no con él. Desde la cocina escuchó los sollozos, se quedó congelado. 

No lo había visto llorar desde el entierro de su madre. Su hermano estaba encogido en el sofá, donde él mismo había estado echado hace un rato. Su camiseta estaba arrugada dejando ver parte de su espalda y los pantalones solo cubrían la mitad de sus nalgas. Tenía la cara enterrada contra el cojín del respaldo y su cuerpo convulsionaba agitado por el llanto. En esa postura, no lo había visto entrar. 

Recuerda la inquietud creciendo en su interior sin saber lo que había pasado y temiendo acercarse para comprobarlo. 

\- ¿Dee…? – le llamó poniendo una mano en su hombro. 

Su hermano saltó en el sitio como si le hubiera tocado con un cable pelado; colocándose con prisa la ropa y mirándole con ojos aterrados. 

\- ¿Qué…, qué haces aquí? – balbuceó – Te dije que te fueras un rato – intenta recomponerse, limpiarse la cara, secar esas lágrimas…, es un trabajo en vano porque él ya lo ha visto y no es como si ya pudiera ocultarlo.   
\- Papá se fue – dice bajito, queriendo explicar la razón de su presencia - ¿qué ha pasado? – y su voz es ya solo un murmullo.   
\- Nada – responde él, sorbiendo con fuerza la nariz y sentándose de nuevo en el sofá, abrazando sus piernas y con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Su mirada está clavada en el suelo. 

Recuerda a su hermano balanceándose atrás y adelante y su propia confusión, sin saber que decir ni que hacer; y entonces, vio el golpe, la incipiente hinchazón de su pómulo que empezaba a adquirir colores violáceos. Se acercó alarmado. 

\- ¿Te pegó? – preguntó acercando la mano al rostro magullado. 

Su hermano le esquiva y le aparta la mano con rabia, como pasó antes, se levanta como un resorte, alejándose de él. 

\- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! – le grita enojado - ¡Por tu culpa! ¿Lo entiendes? – su voz se quiebra y sus ojos se anegan de nuevo en lágrimas - ¡No me haces caso!  
\- Lo siento…, yo no… - balbucea angustiado.   
\- ¡Sentirlo no sirve de nada Samuel! – ve como todo su cuerpo tiembla cargado de ira y frustración - ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que tienes que hacerme caso, que lo que te digo es por tu bien?  
\- Lo voy a hacer, de verdad, lo voy a hacer – responde asustado y también al borde las lágrimas. No quiere que se enfade con él, no quiere que se vaya y le deje. – Por favor…  
\- Ya da igual Sam. Ya da igual – su tono es abatido, cansado. Su hermano camina hasta la puerta y sale a la calle, cerrando detrás de él. 

Ahora piensa que aquella tarde fue la más larga de su vida, temiendo haber perdido lo único que tenía, cargado de culpa por haber fallado a la única persona que siempre estaba allí para él. Años después habían hablado de aquel día, su hermano le había explicado sus razones para actuar así, su vergüenza porque le hubiera visto así, la tensión desbordada después de tanto tiempo conteniéndola. Eso había rebajado en parte su desazón, pero nunca iba a dejar de sentirse culpable.

La tristeza y el miedo habían drenado las energías de su pequeño cuerpo hasta que por fin cayó dormido. No recuerda que hora sería cuando alguien sacudió su hombro. Enfocó sus ojos somnolientos al rostro que lo miraba desde arriba, concentrándose en la profunda selva que eran sus ojos. 

\- Siento haberte gritado – le dijo con voz suave. 

Él solo se hizo a un lado, dejándole sitio y abrazándose a él en cuanto estuvo acostado, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho y aspirando su olor, ese que tiene grabado en su memoria, incluso hasta el día de hoy.

\- Shh… Todo va a estar bien… - le dice. Y él, le cree. 

********

Toma una respiración profunda y coloca ese rebelde mechón de pelo tras su oreja. En su mano la última fotografía, la del acusado. 

Un rostro joven y atractivo, algo normal a los diecinueve años, aunque este es de los que destacarían en cualquier lugar. Pelo rubio y despuntado, enmarcando un rostro de perfecta simetría. Tiene pecas y desde luego, unos labios que llaman la atención. Posee largas pestañas y bajo ellas, unos ojos que esconden el verde de una selva.

Sonríe con tristeza. 

Esos ojos ocultan mucho más que un llamativo color, él lo sabe. Sabe que esa mirada dura y fría de la foto no es real, es una consecuencia a una serie de hechos que jamás debieron suceder. Él conoce todas las tonalidades de ese verde, sus matices claros y los oscuros y también algunos, que su poseedor, guardaba solo para él.


	3. I'll not leave you alone

La puerta se abrió, llenando la pequeña estancia con el sonido de algunos pasos. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Singer acompañado de tres hombres más; dos de ellos uniformados, escoltando a un tercero que vestía un impecable traje azul marino que le quedaba a la perfección, a pesar de que parecía sentirse incomodo dentro de el. 

Casi tira la silla del ímpetu con el que se levanta, haciendo que todos se fijen en él, incluido ese hombre, que hasta el momento lucía cierta apatía e indiferencia. 

\- Sr. Winchester – dice Singer, dirigiéndose a su acompañante – este es el Sr. Wilson, estudiante de último año y mi ayudante en este caso, aunque si hemos de ser sinceros, todo el trabajo se lo debemos a él – concluyó dirigiéndole una afectuosa sonrisa. 

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y avanzó los pasos que les separaban, con la intención de saludar. Sintió como las manos le sudaban cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y este, pareció vacilar. El verde de sus ojos brilló incrédulo, enmarcado en pequeñas arrugas, en un rostro que ya no era el de un adolescente, sino el de un hombre. 

La leve inclinación de su cabeza y el ceño fruncido, le hicieron tener una idea de lo que podía estar pensando. Se apresuró a dar un paso adelante, apelando con su mirada a un entendimiento mutuo que nunca necesitó palabras; rogando silencio, un poco de tiempo más para mantener una coartada necesaria. 

\- Sr. Wilson – saludó el hombre con una voz ronca y contenida, que sonaba distinta ahora, pero que sin duda era su voz.   
\- Sr. Winchester – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa agradecida, eliminando del todo la distancia entre ellos y estrechando la mano que le ofrecía.

Una corriente cálida sacudió el cuerpo de ambos. El saludo se alargó quizás más de lo necesario, aunque ninguno de los dos fuera consciente de ello, recreándose en el tacto familiar tantas veces ansiado, rastreando con la mirada, evaluando los cambios e identificando en el presente lo que conocían de memoria hace diez años. 

\- Así que, abogado – afirmó el mayor. Sus ojos le tallaron orgullosos y él, no pudo evitar enrojecer.   
\- Si señor – respondió algo azorado – si todo va bien, me graduaré en primavera.  
\- Increíble – susurró. Detectó cierta melancolía en su voz.

\- Tenemos que llevárnoslo – dijo uno de los guardias. 

Ambos se miraron de nuevo, los ojos del menor cargados de determinación y los del mayor con una cierta desazón que disimuló con una tensa sonrisa. 

\- Esté tranquilo Sr. Winchester – dijo Singer – nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo. Nos vemos en un rato. 

Dean asintió con la cabeza y siguió a los guardias sin mirar atrás. 

*********

Camina siguiendo a esos hombres que le conducen al lugar que debe ocupar en la sala, donde será mero observador de como otros deciden como será su futuro más próximo. Espera llegar pronto y espera que haya una silla, porque siente que las piernas le flaquean y que será incapaz de mantenerse en pie. La impresión ha sido demasiado fuerte. 

No lo había reconocido, nunca hubiera imaginado verle allí. Era alto, jodidamente alto. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios al recordarlo. Nada había ya de aquel niño, nada salvo quizás, aquel pelo siempre desmarañado y por supuesto, sus ojos, ojos cambiantes que perseguían la luz ofreciendo un caleidoscopio infinito de tonalidades que él reconocería en cualquier situación. Fueron sus ojos los que le dijeron la verdad oculta tras un nombre falso. 

Sintió calor y sintió pesar. Sam no debería estar allí, se lo dijo bien claro. “Olvídate de mí y olvídate de todo. Vete y no vuelvas nunca, no hay nada para ti aquí. Mereces un futuro”. Fue duro, recuerda esos ojos brillando aterrorizados ante la magnitud de lo que había pasado y de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Fue duro, pero fue necesario. Y ahora estaba allí, ese estúpido crio que nunca le hacía caso. 

Quisiera estar enfadado, pero nunca fue bueno en eso, no con él. Sentir su mano estrechando la suya, sentir el calor de la misma y todo lo que su contacto siempre le transmitía…, no podía comprender como había conseguido sobrevivir sin él, como se las había ingeniado para empujar esa necesidad a algún recóndito rincón de su alma y dejarla allí olvidada. Ahora las cerraduras habían saltado, forzadas por el nimio roce de unas temblorosas manos, trayéndole recuerdos, catapultándole al pasado. 

**********

\- Dean… - La puerta suena de nuevo, reconoce el tono preocupado e incluso es capaz de imaginar a su hermano de pie, al otro lado, esperando.   
\- Ahora no, Sam – responde cansado. Necesita un rato, un momento para recomponerse, para ser de nuevo lo que necesita su hermano. 

Hay un silencio después y durante unos segundos, cree que el otro ha claudicado. Sam nunca claudica, ya debería saberlo, su hermano es tenaz hasta el aburrimiento. 

\- Dean, sal, por favor – suplica - Papá…, papá ya se ha ido…

No puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa ante la agotadora insistencia, pero es una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Mira a su alrededor y piensa en que mierda está mal con él, que es lo que hizo mal para tener dieciséis años y estar tirado en el suelo del baño de su casa, con la espalda cruzada a golpes y realmente sin ganas de nada, más que de desaparecer. 

\- Vete Sam. Déjame un rato – pide, intentando no parecer enfadado. 

Está enfadado, pero no con Sam, sino con él mismo, con su padre y hasta con su madre, porque les dejo solos y porque le dio su pelo, sus ojos y hasta sus labios. Le duele la espalda, ni siquiera el agua fría de la ducha ha conseguido calmarle el escozor y teme que mañana será peor. Le duelen los golpes, pero le duelen más las palabras, las mentiras, los insultos hirientes y las dudas; dudas que su padre riega en su cabeza y que le atormentan por si pudieran ser verdad. 

Aquel día, Sam y él se habían quedado dormidos viendo la tele en el sofá. Supone, que tal y como ocurría cada noche, su hermano había seguido su instinto y había terminado abrazado a él. Les despertaron los gritos y un violento empujón que los expulsó a ambos del destartalado mueble. 

\- ¡Maldito pervertido! – le gritó su padre, mirándole con los ojos cargados de furia - ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
\- ¡Papá! – gritaron ambos a la vez, intentando ponerse en pie, aún confundidos y asustados.   
\- ¡Contéstame! – le gritó de nuevo, sacudiéndolo del brazo – maldito bastardo…

El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, los ojos de su padre no solo mostraban enfado, destilaban otra cosa, parecían dolidos y traicionados. 

\- ¡Suéltalo papá! – rogó su hermano, metiéndose entre ellos y tratando de apartarlo – no hacíamos nada. 

Su padre lo miró con un rencor que le hizo estremecer. No necesitó de mucho esfuerzo para sacudirse de encima al pequeño, enviándole de nuevo al sofá de un solo empellón. 

\- ¡Vete a tu cuarto y no salgas! – rugió.   
\- ¡No, déjalo! – su padre enrojeció de furia y él temió lo peor, por eso, miró seriamente a su hermano y le ordenó.  
\- Vete Samuel – el pequeño le miró dolido y él, le rogó sin decir nada, solo con su mirada. Segundos después su hermano corría a la habitación cargado de rabia. 

Su padre le arrastró a su habitación y le acusó de cosas que ni siquiera habían pasado jamás por su imaginación. Le llamó pervertido, le dijo que sabía como disfrutaba de lo que hacían juntos y que por eso lo provocaba, intentando ponerle celoso. Le castigó por hacerlo, azotó su espalda con el cinturón tantas veces que perdió la cuenta y luego, se tendió en la cama junto a él, secándole las lágrimas a besos y llorando a su vez con él. Diciéndole que lo sentía, que no quería hacerle daño, que su actitud le obligaba pero que lo amaba…; tanto, que no soportaba que nadie lo tocara más que él. 

Siguió disculpándose mientras deslizaba las manos sobre su cuerpo, caricias delicadas que su mente bloqueada ya no procesaba. Sintió su cuerpo cubriéndole y el calor de su aliento en el cuello, moviéndose sobre él, gimiendo su nombre mientras él, tan solo podía aferrarse con fuerza a las sabanas, esforzándose por contener las náuseas. 

La puerta sonó de nuevo, esta vez no porque tocaran, sino porque fue abierta. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse el ceño fruncido de su hermano, en un gesto demasiado serio para alguien de su edad. El pequeño le tendió la mano con determinación.

\- Vamos – fue lo único que dijo y él aceptó. Dejó que su pequeño hermano le levantara y le siguió hasta su habitación, donde ambos se sentaron frente a frente sobre la cama. 

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho? – preguntó, mirándole fijamente. Él desvió la mirada avergonzado.  
\- Nada – musitó. Su hermano frunció el ceño, parecía enojado.   
\- Dean, ya no soy un niño – protestó – sé que te ha pegado

No pudo evitar esbozar una triste sonrisa. Si, su hermano ya no era tan pequeño, pero dudaba que alcanzara a comprender aun lo que había pasado. Pensándolo ahora, quizás se equivocaba, Sam siempre fue muy maduro para su edad. 

\- Sí que lo eres – le contestó, intentando relajar un poco la tensión. La mirada dolida del pequeño le hizo bajar de nuevo la mirada – No te preocupes Sam, sí, me pegó, pero no es nada ¿vale?  
\- Déjame verlo – pidió con determinación.   
\- ¡No!, no hay nada que ver – protestó.   
\- Si no es nada, déjame verlo – insistió subiendo el tono, de repente, enormemente alterado.   
\- ¡Te he dicho que no! – gritó él también, a la defensiva. 

Sam saltó de la cama como un resorte, masculló algo entre dientes mientras le miraba con sus ojos ahora grises, tonalidad que reflejaba su ira y su frustración. Él le sostuvo la mirada mientras Sam bufaba su rabia de un lado a otro de la habitación. Al pasar de nuevo por su lado, el pequeño se movió con una rapidez que le pilló desprevenido, levantándole la camiseta y dejando al descubierto parte de su espalda. 

A sus oídos llegó el jadeo ahogado del menor. Sintió el roce tembloroso de sus dedos sobre la piel sensible de su afiebrada espalda. Se levantó de un salto, cubriéndose de nuevo para después mirarle con reprobación. El asombro y la indignación se habían apoderado del rostro de su hermano que le miraba interrogante. Inspiró profundamente y apartó la mirada incapaz de enfrentarse en ese momento a él, demasiado cansado y avergonzado para hacerlo. 

\- Es tarde – musitó – vamos a dormir.   
\- ¡No, Dean! No…, no puedes dejar que te haga esto.   
\- Sam…, por favor, no voy a discutir esto contigo.   
\- Podemos decírselo a alguien…  
\- ¡No! – gritó alarmado, sobresaltando al menor – Escúchame Sammy, no podemos decírselo a nadie. Él…, él… 

No sabía realmente que decir, no es que él no lo hubiera pensado mil veces, pero las amenazas eran demasiado claras y aterradoras y sabía que su padre era perfectamente capaz de cumplirlas todas. 

– No entiendes realmente lo que es capaz de hacer. Confía en mí, ¿vale? Solo tengo que aguantar un poco más, luego nos largaremos de aquí y no lo veremos nunca más.   
\- ¿Por qué no nos vamos ahora? – Dean suspiró.  
\- No podemos Sammy, tú aun eres menor. Te reclamaría y si nos encuentran, te traerían de vuelta con él y yo… - se le hizo un nudo en la garganta solo de pensarlo – yo ya no podría protegerte – susurró, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama. 

Sam se sentó a su lado y durante un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cada uno imbuido en sus propios pensamientos. 

\- Vete tú… – dijo bajito porque estaba realmente muerto de miedo ante la idea de separarse – a mí no me hace nada… Pero tienes que prometer que volverás a buscarme. 

Su hermano nunca sabrá cuantas cosas removió esa noche, comenzando por aquella frase, aceptando la incertidumbre de su futuro para regalarle generosamente una salida, una vía libre a su libertad; una que jamás podría tomar. Su corazón y su alma aún se agitaban al recordar ese momento. 

\- Nunca me iría y te dejaría aquí con él – respondió en tono solemne. 

Sam sonrió pequeño y ambos se miraron con una mezcla de calor y tristeza. Dean quiso acabar con esa densa melancolía que poco a poco había extendido sus largos tentáculos, ocupando todo el espacio de la habitación. Se levantó hasta la estantería y tomó el globo terráqueo, regresando a la cama, desde donde Sam le miraba con curiosidad. 

\- Tendremos que pensar a donde nos iremos – dijo, respondiendo a su mirada. 

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron y ambos pasaron aún un buen rato más, proponiendo sitios, opinando y discutiendo, alejándose así durante un rato de esa situación que no podían controlar. Sin querer, aquel fue un juego que les entretuvo muchas noches más hasta que llegó el final. 

Se les hizo realmente tarde, ambos estaban más relajados e incluso habían reído durante un rato, pero ya era hora de acostarse. En el momento de hacerlo, las acusaciones de su padre regresaron para atormentarle, sus miradas y sus palabras se sucedieron en su mente, llenándole de nuevo de desasosiego. 

\- Sam… - dijo titubeante – mira…, yo creo que ya deberías dormir en tu cama – su hermano le miró interrogante – Ya eres demasiado grande, aquí casi no cabemos.   
\- ¿Qué pasa Dean? ¿Estas enfadado conmigo?  
\- No – se apresuró a decir – solo creo que ya es tiempo, hombre. Ya no eres un crio, ¿o sí? – dijo apelando a su orgullo. 

Su hermano entrecerró los ojos y le miró con intensidad. No podría decir si estaba enojado o pensando. 

\- No soy un crio – dijo al final, abriendo decididamente la ropa de la otra cama, esa que llevaba años sin usar. Dean le regaló una sonrisa burlona que trataba de ocultar la tristeza y a la vez el alivio que ese gesto le provocaba. 

Eran casi las cuatro cuando la cama se hundió a su lado, lo sabía porque aún no había sido capaz de dormir. Iba a protestar, iba a regañarlo y a hacer lo que fuera para echarlo, aquello no estaba bien, él no estaba bien, estaba sucio y no podía contagiar a su hermano. Sam se abrazó a él, hundiendo la cara en su cuello e inspirando con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió el roce de sus labios en la sensible piel de su garganta. 

\- Sam… - advirtió.   
\- No – dijo él, apretándole más fuerte en su abrazo – yo tampoco voy a dejarte solo. 

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas acumulándose bajo sus parpados, otra vez bajo el influjo de sentimientos encontrados, ganando el alivio de sentirlo de nuevo a su lado, porque no había nada en el mundo más importante para él que su hermano. Enredó los dedos en la desmadejada cabellera del pequeño y la acarició con ternura, esa era toda su paz. 

Sam separó la cabeza de su cuello y la apoyó en la almohada, mirándole. Él le sostuvo la mirada, curioso ante la batalla de emociones que parecía librarse dentro de sus cambiantes irises. Tenía el ceño fruncido y este, se relajó en parte cuando pareció tomar una decisión. Se inclinó hacia delante y de manera algo impulsiva, chocó sus labios contra los de él, dejándolos unos segundos y retirándose después. 

\- Sam, no… Esto…

Sam levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, callándolo solo con la mirada. No puede describir todo lo que sentía en ese momento; responsabilidad, pánico, culpa, odio hacia si mismo por ser el causante de esto que estaba tan mal. Pero también sentía amor, agradecimiento y un calor y un orgullo por su hermano que le llenaban el pecho, que le decían que todo el sufrimiento merecía la pena para proteger esto. 

Sintió de nuevo sus labios, cálidos y temblorosos, ofreciéndole un consuelo que esta vez no fue capaz de rechazar. Debería arrepentirse, pero no lo hace, no lo hizo entonces y tampoco lo hará ahora. Nunca hubo más que besos y caricias que le llenaban de consuelo. Su hermano restaurando sus partes rotas, cubriendo con cariño su alma herida, dándole la paz tras las batallas perdidas.


	4. Veredicto

Es la hora. Lleva años preparándose para este momento y nada puede salir mal. Estira las mangas de su camisa y arregla el nudo de la corbata por enésima vez. A su lado, Singer luce una sonrisa segura y observa a la gente que va llenando la sala. Los medios de comunicación abundan debido a la repercusión que ha acabado teniendo el caso, demasiados errores de investigación y una clara negligencia por parte de los servicios sociales que habían terminado con un joven desperdiciando la mitad de su vida en la cárcel. 

Una puerta al fondo se abre y deja pasar a una mujer de unos cincuenta años, vestida con una toga que no hace más que intensificar el aura de solemnidad y firmeza que su propio rostro transmite. La mujer echa un vistazo rápido a la sala y procede a ocupar su lugar, presidiendo el estrado. 

\- ¡Todos en pie! – anuncia la sobria voz de un alguacil – Motivo de la causa, el estado contra Dean Winchester, por el homicidio de John Winchester. Preside la honorable Amy Adams. 

La jueza ocupó su asiento y todos los demás la imitaron. La secretaria de la sala procedió a leer un resumen de lo que había sido la causa. Podía sentir esos ojos verdes clavados en él, pero aún no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada, no hasta que todo acabara. 

\- ¿Tiene el jurado el veredicto? – preguntó la magistrada.

Su cuerpo se crispo. Tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que sentía que podría partirse en cualquier momento. No pudo evitarlo y sus ojos le buscaron. ¿Cómo podía ser que es verde le siguiera transmitiendo calma? ¿Cómo? Él era el más afectado con cualquiera que fuese la resolución y, sin embargo, sus ojos, le decían como siempre, “tranquilo, todo va a estar bien”. 

\- Lo tenemos, señoría – anunció el portavoz. 

Ahí estaba. El final; noches sin dormir, horas y horas de estudio, mantener una fachada; un plan urdido al detalle durante una década, o incluso de antes. Todo pendiente de una moneda de dos caras, inocente o culpable.

*************

\- ¿Qué quieres ser de mayor? – le preguntó una vez su tutora en el colegio cuando tenía once años.   
\- Policía – respondió él, sin dudar.   
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Para defender a la gente y que no les hagan cosas malas – sus ojos brillaron con una determinación, que la docente solo pudo achacar a la ilusión desmesurada de un niño, ajena a los verdaderos motivos del mismo. 

Aquella había sido su primera opción. En la que pensaba todas esas madrugadas, cuando los gritos alcoholizados les despertaban y contemplaba esos ojos verdes que cada día se apagaban un poco más. 

\- No vayas – rogaba cada vez, temiendo siempre que esa noche a su padre se le fuera de las manos.   
\- Tengo que ir. Será peor si no lo hago – le contestaba él, resignado.   
\- Por favor… - intenta de nuevo, pero se calla ante el ruego silencioso de su mirada. 

Todas esas noches contemplaba el cuerpo joven y delgado, abandonando la cama que compartían desde que su madre murió. Lo ve salir y cerrar la puerta; y él, solo puede rezar a un dios en el que ya no cree, para que regrese sano de vuelta. Recuerda el miedo y la incertidumbre, temblar bajo las mantas porque sabe que los ruegos de su hermano nunca sirven de nada; taparse los oídos porque no quiere oír más los gritos, los golpes y los gemidos ahogados de dolor y de placer. 

Recuerda verlo regresar, aún más tembloroso que cuando se fue, recién salido de una ducha con la que pretende borrar las evidencias de algo que los dos saben bien. En esos momentos es cuando más desea alcanzar su objetivo, cuando contempla a su hermano, su amigo, su héroe; el ser más fuerte que conoce, y lo ve vulnerable, y ve como rehúye su mirada avergonzado, pensando que no merece estar a su lado después de lo que ha pasado. 

Siempre le dolió que pensara así, él jamás podría rechazarlo, jamás podría echarle en cara nada de lo que esas noches pasaba y menos aun cuando ya era consciente de la totalidad de la infamia. 

Su hermano ocupaba su sitio en la cama en silencio mientras él trataba de evaluar los daños, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro, tenso bajo sus manos. Recuerda como siempre le detenía, aun sintiéndose demasiado expuesto. Recuerda sus abrazos, quizás más estrechos que las otras noches, y un beso en la frente, que le decía que necesitaba un rato, un momento para recomponerse y que luego le dejaría ocuparse de él. 

Recuerda acabar cada una de esas noches con la misma frase. 

\- Tranquilo Sammy, todo va a estar bien… 

Solo que ya hace tiempo que él no lo cree. 

Lo que pasó después, le hizo cambiar su decisión. Ya no necesitaba ser policía, necesitaba ser abogado. 

**********

\- ¿Tiene el jurado el veredicto?  
\- Lo tenemos señoría – el portavoz le dio un papel al alguacil, que a su vez se lo entregó a la magistrada, dando esta su aprobación después de leerlo. 

La sala estaba en completo silencio. Ambos se miraban fijamente, como si temieran que esa fuera su última oportunidad. 

\- En el caso del estado contra Dean Winchester, por el homicidio de John Winchester, tras evaluar todas las pruebas presentadas, consideramos que el acusado, Dean Winchester, actuó en defensa propia y, por lo tanto, lo consideramos inocente de todos los cargos. 

Un rápido rumor se extendió por toda la sala, la prensa actuando con rapidez para transmitir la última noticia. Singer palmeó su espalda felicitándolo, mientras él solo podía suspirar de alivio y sonreír avergonzado ante la profunda mirada, cargada de orgullo de ese que al fin. podría probar la libertad. 

Nunca imaginó que tardaría tanto en arreglar todo el papeleo posterior a la vista. Llevaba más de tres horas reunido con la jueza y el fiscal y se le habían hecho eternas. Ahora, frente aquella puerta, sus manos temblaban aún más que en las horas previas al juicio. Tomó aire y entró sin llamar, dentro de la sala, su cliente esperaba de pie, de espaldas a él, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y mirando por la ventana. 

Se giró al escucharle entrar, sus ojos lo recorrieron de arriba abajo, tallándole, una mirada intensa que le hizo sentirse azorado. Su caso, su cliente, por el que llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando. Su hermano; aunque solamente ellos lo supieran. 

Una sonrisa cálida, a la vez que triste, asomó a los labios del mayor. 

\- Te dije que te olvidaras de mí y de todo – dijo en un tono grave, que no consiguió ocultar cierta emoción contenida. 

Él suspiró, sus hombros se hundieron en parte, pero respondió a la sonrisa. Su hermano no sería su hermano si no estuviera siempre preocupándose. 

\- ¿De verdad crees que podría hacerlo? Después de todo lo que pasó.   
\- Deberías haberlo hecho – respondió tozudo.   
\- No, Dean. Eso no pasará jamás. 

Ambos se miraron fijamente, cierto enojo en los ojos verdes del mayor y cierto desafío arrogante en los del pequeño; pero ambos, cargados de emoción, de palabras no dichas, de agradecimientos que aún no han podido ser mostrados, de miedos, de añoranzas, de dudas… Se miran y los dos sienten la misma opresión de la última vez que estuvieron solos frente a frente. 

*************

\- ¡Vete! ¡Olvídate de mí! Olvídate de todo… Vete, mereces un futuro y ya no hay nada para ti aquí.  
\- ¿Y qué pasa con tu futuro?  
\- Yo hace mucho que ya no tengo futuro  
\- No digas eso…  
\- ¡Que te largues!! ¡Corre! ¡Fuera de aquí!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dirigieron, las últimas hasta ese mismo día, diez años después. Palabras cargadas de miedo, incertidumbre y desesperación, la noche que irremediablemente marcó sus vidas y su futuro. 

Una noche que empezó como tantas, con Dean abandonando la cama, bajo la mirada impotente de su hermano, que sabe, que ninguna de sus apelaciones servirá de algo. 

Dean salió y cerró la puerta, frágil defensa del único lugar que consideraba seguro. Caminó despacio, recorriendo un camino que siempre se le hacía demasiado corto; su pecho subiendo y bajando en respiraciones cortas que no llenan sus pulmones y que, sin poder evitar, le marean. 

\- Ya era hora – el reclamo llega a sus oídos, palabras arrastradas con voz pastosa, cargada de alcohol - ¿Qué coño estabas haciendo?  
\- Nada – contesta sumiso, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.   
\- Ven aquí – ordena. 

Su padre está sentado al borde de la cama, y él se acerca hasta estar parado frente a él. El hombre le mira con el ceño fruncido, los ojos turbios y una sonrisa macabra. Estira el brazo hacia él y le sujeta con fuerza de la nuca, no puede evitar un gesto dolorido y los ojos marrones brillan con satisfacción. Tira de él hasta que sus caras están frente a frente. 

\- ¿Qué hacías? – pregunta de nuevo con suspicacia.   
\- Nada – responde con un gemido ahogado – solo…, solo dormía. Te lo juro papá. Por favor… me haces daño – ruega, sujetando su muñeca e intentando calmarle. 

El hombre parece reaccionar y afloja el agarre, pero no por eso deja de atraerle hasta su boca, besándole con fiereza, violando su boca con rabia, mordiendo, maltratando, reclamado su lugar y su posición. Dean solo puede ahogar un gemido, como siempre sorprendido y abrumado; impotente a los deseos depravados de su padre.

\- ¿No te ha gustado? – le pregunta cuando se separan, el tono es peligroso y él, fuerza su mente tratando de averiguar por qué. Su padre aún le sostiene por el cuello, tirando dolorosamente de su corto cabello.   
\- Si – jadea, asintiendo con la cabeza, como sabe que debe hacer.   
\- ¿Quieres más o quizás prefieres que te bese él? – sus ojos se abren desorbitados y su padre entrecierra los suyos, con una sonrisa cínica que no oculta la rabia que destila su interior.   
\- ¿Qu.., qué? – y el pánico se escucha en su voz y se derrama por cada poro de su piel.   
\- ¿Besa bien? ¿Mejor que yo? Seguro que lo hace bien si le has enseñado tú.

Los ojos de su padre refulgen como una tormenta, cargados de rabia y desprecio; celosos e intimidantes porque, aun así, no han perdido ese brillo de lujuria enfermiza y peligrosa. Todas sus alertas se activan y sabe que debe recuperar un poco el control. 

\- No sé a que te refieres – dice tragando con dificultad.   
\- ¿No sabes? – pregunta de nuevo, esta vez con un tono meloso y provocador, que aun así no le embauca. Niega con la cabeza. 

Su progenitor parece meditar por un rato y finalmente, de nuevo, le besa. Es un beso suave, nada que ver con el primero, presionando con sus labios con delicadeza, buscando con su lengua un permiso que nunca necesitó ni pidió. Dean se entregó aliviado, esperando con eso calmarlo. El beso se alarga, y cuando se separan, los ojos del mayor, brillan llenos de satisfacción. 

\- Realmente bueno… – comenta en un susurro. Dean se permite respirar – Tendré que probarlo de primera mano – continúa, haciendo la losa más pesada sobre la espalda de su primogénito. Su padre se levanta y lo aparta, y él siente el nudo en sus entrañas cada vez más apretado.   
\- ¿Qué? – pregunta confuso. El mayor se pega de nuevo a él, mirándole desafiante.   
\- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿qué no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa en mi propia casa? Te dije que eras mío y que no pensaba compartirte con nadie, menos con ese estúpido crio.   
\- Papá…, no ha pasado nada. Te lo juro… - responde entre sollozos.   
\- ¡No me mientas! – exclama con rabia, empujando con el índice en el pecho del chico – Debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo. No lo hice por ti y mira ahora como me lo pagas, maldito bastardo… ¡Los dos sois míos! Y ya va siendo hora de que os quede claro. 

Dean escuchaba horrorizado, la locura finalmente tomando el control total del que un día fue su padre. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras sentía un sudor frío corriendo por su espalda. La cabeza le iba a estallar, intentando buscar una solución. Pero la única opción que ahora veía viable, era la súplica. 

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá, por favor! – ruega tirando del brazo del mayor, intentando sujetarlo – Yo…, yo te quiero a ti. Por favor…, déjame demostrártelo… - súplica, besando desesperadamente su cara y su cuello – soy tuyo, soy tuyo – repite mientras sus dedos temblorosos tratan de desabrochar los botones de la camisa de su progenitor. Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, pero trata de no sollozar mientras pega su cuerpo al de él. 

\- No te creo – responde con desprecio – Eres peor que una puta, me das asco.

La sangre se hiela en sus venas, todo su cuerpo se congela ante la crueldad de su voz. Tarda en ser consciente de que su padre está abandonando la habitación y cuando lo hace, la desesperación vuelve a ser su motor.

\- ¡Para papá! – ruega de nuevo, sujetándolo como puede. Su padre es un hombre corpulento y aún bebido, no pierde un ápice de su fuerza. Se revuelve para sacudírselo y un momento después siente el estallido de dolor en su cara y como cae hacia atrás hasta golpear su espalda. Nota el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y gime dolorido antes de gritar. 

\- ¡Sammy! ¡Sam! ¡Cierra la puerta! ¡Cierra la puerta!

Sam, siempre expectante cada vez que su hermano salía, llevaba rato alterado, escuchando de lejos la discusión que esta vez parecía más grave de lo habitual. Odiaba eso, odiaba tener que permanecer en aquella habitación, impasible, haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo que pasaba mientras el miedo y la preocupación corroían sus entrañas. La promesa que su hermano cada noche le exigía, se le hacía cada vez más cuesta arriba. 

Oyó los gritos y saltó como un resorte, corriendo hacia la puerta y echando el pestillo a toda velocidad. Un segundo después, el pomo se agitaba con furia. Un golpe restalló contra la madera, haciéndole saltar hacia atrás sobresaltado. 

\- ¡Sam! – escuchó el bramido de su padre al otro lado - ¡abre la puerta! – el terror le dejó petrificado en el sitio, incapaz de hacer o decir nada - ¡Sam! – gritó de nuevo golpeando con rabia.   
\- ¡Para papá! ¡Por favor! – escuchó la voz de su hermano al otro lado, el forcejeo de ambos.  
\- Por favor papá, déjale – suplicaba Dean – haré lo que quieras, lo que me pidas. Seré bueno, de verdad. Se lo que te gusta, lo hare bien… Por favor, por favor… no le hagas nada…

Su padre le empujó de nuevo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, no claudicaría con eso, lo había hecho con muchas cosas antes, pero jamás lo haría con Sammy. Saltó sobre su padre, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para apartarle de la puerta, con los ojos nublados por la desesperación y el miedo que le impulsaban a seguir adelante. 

El mayor centró su atención en él, olvidándose momentáneamente del chico al otro lado de la puerta, que escuchaba aterrado todo lo que pasaba. Le costó un rato hacerse con su hijo mayor, que le golpeaba con poco acierto, pero con mucha rabia, hasta que consiguió asirle de la nuca, para luego golpear con fuerza su frente contra la pared. El chico se tambaleó durante unos segundos y finalmente, se desplomó a sus pies. Una sonrisa satisfecha se asomó a sus labios. 

El silencio se hizo de golpe y Sam contuvo la respiración, quieto aún en medio de su habitación. El tiempo se congeló y lo que fueron solo segundos, parecieron horas. Todo, hasta que un nuevo golpe restalló en la puerta. 

\- ¡Abre Sam! – la voz de su padre le hizo llorar, su mente atormentándole con lo que había podido pasar - ¡Que abras! – gritó de nuevo, forcejeando con el pomo con violencia. 

Sam dio un paso atrás cuando la puerta se tambaleó. Sus ojos horrorizados, clavados en el cerco de la misma que temblaba con cada empujón que su padre daba al otro lado. No sabía que hacer y no tenía a quien recurrir, estaba completamente solo. La madera crujió y el cerco cedió un poco más. Tres empujes y este saltó por los aires. La puerta se abrió, el cuerpo sudoroso de su padre se sostenía al cerco y al pomo de la misma. El mayor jadeaba, sus ojos se clavaron en él y en ese momento supo lo que su hermano había sentido cada vez. Su mirada era oscura, tintada de una locura insana, había rabia y había satisfacción. 

El hombre avanzó en el cuarto y a través de la puerta, tuvo la descorazonadora visión del cuerpo de su hermano, desmadejado en el suelo del pasillo. Un jadeo ahogado escapó de sus labios y retrocedió de espaldas cada paso que el otro había dado. 

\- Ven aquí – ordenó el mayor, pero él estaba paralizado. 

John miró la cama desecha y sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas. Su mente enferma inventando traiciones que aumentaban su despecho, instándole a cobrarse una venganza infundada, que solo añadiría una víctima más a su infamia. 

\- No quieras que me enfade Sam. Mira lo que le ha pasado a tu hermano. Te he dicho que vengas. 

Pero él no se movió, situado entre las dos camas, manteniendo la distancia y temblando de pies a cabeza. El mayor avanzó hasta donde estaba, acorralándolo, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. 

\- Esto te va a gustar Sam – dijo con voz calmada – a tu hermano le encanta. Solo tienes que ser bueno y yo te tratare bien – dijo mientras extendía la mano, intentando acariciarle la cara.   
\- Estas enfermo – susurró el menor entre lágrimas. El rostro de su padre se transformó en una mueca amarga. 

El mayor se echó hacia delante y él intentó esquivarle saltando por encima de la cama, pero el otro fue más rápido, cogiéndolo en el aire y lanzándolo con rabia sobre el colchón, echándose sobre él y aplastándolo con el peso de su cuerpo. Sam intentó forcejear, pero era una misión imposible. 

\- Si quieres que sea rudo, no voy a ser yo el que se queje – dijo en un tono excitado que dejaba ver el grado de su locura, forcejeando con la ropa del chico y con la hebilla de su propio cinturón. 

\- ¡Apártate de él! – escuchó a su espalda. 

Se giró sin soltar al menor. Bajo el marco de la puerta, Dean le apuntaba con una pistola. 

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con eso muchacho? – dice enfadado – Suéltala ahora mismo y lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te de la paliza de tu vida.   
\- He dicho que te alejes de él – repite despacio, sin dejar de apuntarlo, sus manos tiemblan, al igual que lo hace en parte su voz, pero no va a dejarlo. 

Su padre lo mira con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos destilando odio, pero finalmente lo suelta. Deja escapar una risa que parece un bufido y levanta las manos, abandonando la cama y quedándose en pie frente a él. Sam trepa por la cama, abrazando las rodillas contra el pecho con la espalda pegada a la pared. 

\- Ya le he soltado – dice su padre desafiante - ¿Ahora qué?  
\- Vete – contesta Dean, apartándose de la puerta, pero sin dejar de apuntarle.   
\- ¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Vas a dispararme?  
\- Lo haré – responde.   
\- No lo creo – el mayor lo mira de arriba abajo, desafiante – No eres capaz – dice avanzando un paso hacia él.   
\- ¡Para! Lo haré – repite, intentando disimular el miedo que siente.   
\- Te conozco Dean. No tienes lo que hay que tener. Nunca has podido negarte a nada, nunca me dijiste que no…

El click del revolver al ser amartillado resonó en la estancia e interrumpió al mayor que le miró incrédulo. 

\- Lo haré – repitió – vete. 

El mayor asintió, caminó despacio entre las camas, pasando por delante de su hijo sin decir nada. Se paró justo un paso por delante, dándole la espalda. 

\- Dean… - empezó a decir.   
\- ¿Sí? – preguntó su primogénito.   
\- Te voy a matar por esto – respondió con rabia. 

Todo pasó en un instante. Su padre se giró con rapidez, golpeando la mano que sostenía el arma y haciéndola caer, a continuación, lo agarró del pecho, lanzándolo contra una de las estanterías, haciendo que todo callera a su paso. Dean consiguió separarse de la misma, tambaleando por la fuerza del impacto. Su padre atacó de nuevo pero esta vez consiguió esquivarlo, golpeándolo en un costado, cosa que solo hizo reír al mayor. 

\- ¿Así es como pegas? – preguntó el mayor con tono demente – déjame que te enseñe, hijo – dijo, dando énfasis a la última palabra, lanzando un gancho que le alcanzó directamente en la cara. Dean cayó y su padre se colocó encima de él a horcajadas – Te voy a enseñar cual es tu sitio y luego vas a ver como se lo enseño a tu hermanito – dijo golpeándolo de nuevo. 

¡¡Bang!!

El cuerpo de su padre se sacudió en un espasmo violento, extendió el brazo tratando de sujetarse a algo, pero la colcha no ofrecía suficiente resistencia; su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás en un ángulo extraño, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, incapaces de comprender lo que había pasado. 

Durante un momento nadie se movió y no se escuchó ni una sola palabra. Con cierta precaución, Dean comenzó a incorporarse, ayudándose de los codos para arrastrarse de debajo de las piernas de su padre, mirando incrédulo su quietud. Giró la cabeza y vio a su hermano, el rostro blanco y demudado, las lágrimas derramándose en silencio por su cara, los brazos extendidos, apuntando aún con el arma. 

Se levantó sin dejar de mirarlo, a pesar de que el menor tenía los ojos fijos en el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Se acercó despacio y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, sujetando el arma y tirando de ella poco a poco hasta quitársela. 

\- Shhh… tranquilo Sammy. Está bien…, todo va a estar bien – le dijo, dejándola sobre la mesilla y abrazándole. 

El menor se aferró a su cintura y enterró la cara en su pecho sollozando incontroladamente, la tensión drenándose a través de las lágrimas y el temblor generalizado de su cuerpo. Él lo sostuvo con fuerza, apretándole contra su pecho, calmándole mientras su cabeza no hacía más que buscar una solución a lo que acababa de pasar. 

\- ¿Lo he matado? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada. Dean miró el cuerpo inmóvil y luego besó con ternura el cabello de su hermano.   
\- Tranquilo Sammy. Tú no has hecho nada malo.   
\- Pero…, le he disparado… - dijo con temor – le he disparado… - repitió aun sollozando. 

Dean lo separó de su pecho con delicadeza, sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos, secándole las lágrimas y mirándole con determinación. Sam detuvo sus hipidos durante un momento, mirándole interrogante. El mayor se inclinó y le beso con delicadeza, rozando sus labios con una ternura que pretendía transmitir todo lo que sentía en su interior. 

\- Tu no has hecho nada – dijo en tono serio – he sido yo. 

Sam lo miró sin comprender. 

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó aterrado.   
\- Lo que has oído. De estas puertas para fuera, nadie va a saber lo que ha ocurrido, ¿entiendes? Para todo el mundo, habré sido yo.   
\- No puedes hacer eso… - dijo horrorizado – no…, no voy a permitírtelo, soy yo el que ha disparado. No quiero…

Dean se separó de él, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Se acercó a la mesilla y tomó el arma, con decisión, apuntó al pecho del que fuera su padre, efectuando otro disparo que hizo que Sam diera un respingo en su sitio. 

\- ¿Qué haces? – gritó espantado.   
\- Ahora yo lo he disparado – respondió el mayor, mirándole con determinación – Vístete Sammy, tienes que irte…

Sam lo miraba con la boca abierta, incapaz de decir nada, incrédulo ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo y terriblemente asustado. 

\- No puedo irme… ¿qué voy a hacer? ..., ¿qué va a pasar contigo? Qué…   
\- Shhh… - le interrumpe, abrazándole de nuevo – Tranquilo, tranquilo… Solo, sal de aquí ¿vale? No pueden saber que estabas aquí, no quiero que te pase nada. Por favor, por favor Sammy… - dijo parpadeando con fuerza para evitar derramar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir – hazme caso, ¿sí? – besó su frente con fuerza – Por favor, vístete antes de que venga alguien. 

Sam asintió sin fuerza, sintiendo que cada miembro le pesaba el triple en el esfuerzo de separarse del abrazo protector de su hermano. Se vistió en silencio, mientras Dean le preparaba algunas cosas en una mochila. Cuando todo estuvo listo, ambos se quedaron frente a frente, diciéndose con la mirada todo lo que no podían expresar con palabras. 

Dean dio el primer paso, acercándose a él y estrechándole con fuerza entre sus brazos. Ambos balanceándose, dando y tomando un consuelo que difícilmente les podría llenar. El mayor inspiró con fuerza, atesorando el olor de su hermano y le besó en el cuello, justo bajo el oído. 

\- Olvídate de mí… - le dijo – olvídate de todo…


	5. Sam

\- Siento haberte gritado. Ya sabes…, aquel día – dice finalmente el mayor, desviando ligeramente la mirada. 

Sam, parpadea confuso, su mente aún abstraída en los dolorosos recuerdos que desearía, algún día, poder olvidar. Se encoge de hombros, restando importancia al hecho, y sonríe con timidez. Dean no tiene nada por lo que disculparse y él, no tiene nada que perdonarle y ambos lo saben. Es solo, que ha pasado mucho tiempo y ninguno de los dos sabe que decir, que hacer o como comportarse.

Allí de pie, uno frente a otro, sintiendo la necesidad crecer, hormigueando bajo la piel, acelerando su pulso y su respiración; un sentimiento que debería espolearlos y que a la vez los incapacita de una manera frustrante. Sam carraspea incómodo y es el primero en romper el contacto visual, moviéndose hacia la pequeña mesa donde había dejado sus cosas al entrar; perdiéndose al hacerlo, la mirada decepcionada del mayor. 

Rebusca entre los pliegues de su maletín y finalmente, extrae un documento que lee con rapidez, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia su hermano, esta vez un poco más cerca. Extiende la mano y le ofrece el documento, tratando de ignorar el temblor de sus dedos. Dean mira el papel, escéptico, antes de buscar los ojos del castaño con curiosidad. 

\- Es la copia de la sentencia – informa con voz neutra. El mayor extiende su mano para tomar el documento, pero su hermano parece reacio a soltarlo, quedando ambos tirando de una parte del mismo. 

\- Eres libre, Dean – continua, sintiendo como las palabras se atoran en su garganta, como si aún no fuera capaz de pronunciarlas, porque aún no es capaz de creerlas, de creer que todo ha acabado. Su voz se quiebra, como siente que se quiebran los últimos resquicios de su fuerza.   
\- Gracias…, yo no… - el tono del mayor tiembla, mientras que el verde de sus ojos le escruta con un brillo cargado de anhelo. Un anhelo que él mismo siente. – Yo…

Sam avanza el paso que les separa, eliminando una distancia que sentía incorrecta, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo del mayor y acallando unas palabras que son innecesarias. Inspira profundo cuando siente las manos de este aferrándose a su espalda, apretándolo con una fuerza que le haría daño si no se sintiese tan bien. Se sorprende al darse cuenta de que ahora, él es el más alto, una prueba más del tiempo que ha pasado. Tiempo perdido que ya nunca podrán recuperar, pero ahora, disponen de uno nuevo, uno sin sombras, ni dolor, o al menos, eso es lo que espera. 

Se mecen el uno en los brazos del otro, sin decir palabra; inspirando el aroma familiar, que ambos atesoran en la memoria, el que les habla de paz, calor, seguridad y confianza. Lazos fuertes que les unen a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, tejidos a conciencia a través de una época en la que solo eso podía mantenerlos a flote. Se abrazan, y parece que nunca van a tener suficiente; se muestran reacios a separarse, aunque es obvio que no pueden quedarse por siempre de pie, en medio de aquella sala. 

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – carraspea el mayor, siendo el primero en dar el doloroso paso que los distancie. Los ojos del castaño se iluminan y una sonrisa se asoma a sus labios.   
\- Ahora, nos vamos a casa. 

Su hermano conduce en silencio, aunque puede sentir como de vez en cuando, desvía la mirada nerviosamente, de la carretera hacia él. Tampoco él ha dicho nada, mirando a través de la ventanilla, viendo como los edificios y la gente se deslizan a su paso, sintiéndose abrumado. Demasiados cambios; demasiado espacio, demasiada luz…; la gente en su día a día, no es consciente de como evoluciona todo, para él, es como ir montado en el DeLorean, un salto al futuro en un instante, demasiado rápido, demasiado confuso. 

“Nos vamos a casa”. Esa frase tampoco le ayuda. Quisiera saber a donde se dirigen, pero no se atreve a preguntar. Las imágenes de esa casa de dos plantas, fachada blanca y pequeñas escaleras hasta el porche, le vienen a la cabeza, pero no son para nada reconfortantes, no se siente preparado para volver allí y enfrentar los recuerdos, en el caso de que ese sea el lugar donde viva su hermano.

Se da cuenta de que no sabe nada, ¡por Dios!, si ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar ver a su hermano, y ahora, viajaba a su lado en un coche, rumbo a una “casa” en la que nunca había tenido ocasión de pensar. Su vida giraba en una espiral descontrolada durante las últimas doce horas y no puede negarlo, se siente mareado. 

Respira aliviado cuando el coche se detiene en un lugar desconocido para él; es un barrio nuevo, salpicado de pequeños edificios de apartamentos, separados entre si por cuidados jardines que le dan un toque de color y sensación de espacio. Sam se baja y abre el maletero, tomando el maletín que parece que siempre le acompaña y también la mochila con sus escasas pertenencias tras su paso por prisión. Intenta tomarla, pero él se la echa al hombro con una sonrisa y empieza a caminar hacia el edificio frente al que ha aparcado, dejándole tan solo, la opción de seguirle. 

El apartamento no parece muy grande, pero es luminoso y acogedor. Un salón, con una cocina americana, conforman la pieza principal del mismo. Una pequeña barra con un par de taburetes, separa ambas estancias. En una de las paredes, cuelga un televisor de plasma y frente a el, un sofá con una mesa baja de cristal delante. En un rincón, junto a la puerta del pasillo, hay una pequeña mesa de trabajo, con un ordenador y montones de papeles apilados. En la pared libre, estanterías hasta el techo, repletas de libros y algunos marcos de fotos. 

Sam ha dejado las cosas junto a la puerta y se ha quitado la chaqueta, dejándola sobre uno de los taburetes y sentándose en el de al lado. Sigue callado y solo le mira, pero él reconoce esa mirada; apacible pero expectante, esa mirada que le dice que le está dando tiempo y espacio. Carraspea nervioso y avanza hacia el interior, paseando la mirada por la habitación, deslizando los dedos por el tapizado de cuero que recubre el respaldo del sofá; caminando hasta llegar a la mesa de trabajo, cubierta de posit de distintos tamaños, con anotaciones a mano de una letra que, aún, cree reconocer. 

Sus ojos se desvían a las estanterías, llenas de vastos tomos que supone enciclopedias y con títulos que hablan de derecho, códigos civiles y más cosas que no entiende y a los que pronto deja de prestar atención, para centrarla toda en las fotografías. Hay varias en las que se ve a Sam rodeado de gente, claramente son fotos de amigos, posiblemente de la universidad; algunos se repiten en varias, una chica rubia y bastante guapa, sale en todas, siempre junto a su hermano; se pregunta si será su novia, pero no quiere preguntarse acerca de lo que pensar eso le remueve. 

Deja esas fotos para pasar a las del otro estante. Sus dedos tiemblan al tomar uno de los marcos y acercarlo para verlo mejor. Su madre le sonríe desde el otro lado del cristal y el siente un nudo formarse en su garganta. Hasta que no tiene la foto delante, no es consciente de como su recuerdo había empezado a difuminarse en su cabeza y eso, le hace sentirse culpable. Alza la mirada y se encuentra los ojos de Sam, que le observan pendientes de lo que pudiera necesitar. 

Sonríe con cierta melancolía, acaricia con la yema de su dedo el perfil de su madre sobre el cristal, y devuelve el marco a su lugar. La siguiente era un conjunto de fotos de fotomatón; recuerda aquel día, él tendría unos quince y Sammy como diez u once, había conseguido algo de dinero trabajando en los jardines de los vecinos y decidió llevar a su hermano a la feria; se hicieron aquellas fotos, haciendo muecas e incordiándose el uno al otro. No había ni una buena, pero los dos reían. 

En otro de los marcos había una foto suya, Sam debía haberla sacado de uno de los anuarios del instituto, prácticamente no podía reconocerse, no podía recordar que ese había sido su aspecto durante tanto tiempo. Un rostro apagado, cuya sonrisa para la foto no podía de ningún modo iluminar. No entendía porque Sam tenía esa foto, tampoco como había conseguido las otras. De nuevo era consciente de que no sabía nada de lo que había sido de su hermano durante ese tiempo que habían estado separados; y eso, le llevo a la última foto. 

En ella, un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, con pelo y barba canosos, rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de su hermano. El hombre vestía de negro y un alzacuello blanco destacaba en su indumentaria. Sam debía ser unos cuatro años más joven que ahora y vestía con traje de chaqueta. Ambos sonreían a la cámara y en los ojos azules del párroco, Dean distinguió a la perfección un brillo de orgullo. Tomó la foto y avanzó unos pasos hacia su hermano, mirándole interrogante. 

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó. Sam sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando todo el tiempo esa pregunta.   
\- Es el pastor Jim – respondió, con un tono de cariño que no escapó a su hermano mayor – gracias a él, estamos ahora aquí. 

Su hermano se levantó y caminó hasta la nevera, de donde extrajo un par de cervezas. Regresó a su lado, ofreciéndole una y luego, siguió hasta el sofá, sentándose en el. Echó un último vistazo a la foto y la devolvió a su lugar, para luego imitar al menor, ocupando el sitio libre al otro lado del mueble. Sam parecía pensativo, como si estuviera ordenando sus recuerdos, tratando de encontrar el punto exacto por donde empezar. 

\- Lo conocí en un pequeño supermercado – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – cuatro días después de…, bueno… - bajó la mirada hasta su regazo, donde sostenía la cerveza entre las manos – ya sabes… 

Dean asintió y concentró toda su atención en lo que su hermano tuviera que decir; no habían sido pocas las horas que había dedicado a pensar que habría sido de él, que haría o si estaría bien. Sam había desaparecido del mapa y aunque la policía trató de localizarle tras el incidente, habían sido incapaces de hacerlo; tampoco debieron poner mucho empeño, ya que tenían en sus manos al autor material de los hechos. 

****************

Sam recordaba aquel día. 

Hacía tres días que había llegado a Wichita, después de haber hecho autostop hasta Topeka y allí, comprar el primer billete de autobús disponible, sin importarle el destino, y que se había llevado la mitad del dinero que Dean había podido reunir para él. El clima era frio, y estaba cansado de patear la ciudad de un lado a otro, con la preocupación de ser encontrado y sin saber bien que hacer. 

Estaba asustado, echaba de menos a su hermano y ahora, estaba también hambriento y sin dinero. Entró en aquella tienda, rebuscando en sus bolsillos los últimos centavos que le quedaban, que no creía que le llegaran ni para una bolsa de patatas fritas. Un hombre mayor leía el periódico tras el mostrador de la caja y ni siquiera alzó la vista para mirarle cuando susurró un “buenas tardes”. 

Caminó por los pasillos, buscando algo que pudiera pagar y que sabía que no encontraría. La tienda estaba prácticamente vacía y él, estaba realmente hambriento, por lo que empezó a pensar que quizás no sería tan difícil coger algo y esconderlo bajo su chaqueta; sí, estaba mal, pero no veía otra manera. 

Pensarlo era una cosa, pero hacerlo era otra. Pasó tres veces por la misma estantería, mirando de un lado a otro. Sentía como las manos le temblaban y el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba. Finalmente, girándose un poco contra ella para taparse, tomó una de las latas y la deslizó con rapidez bajo su ropa. Miró de nuevo a todos lados, asegurándose de que no lo hubieran visto y luego suspiró algo aliviado. 

En el siguiente pasillo, realizó la misma operación; pero esta vez, cuando se giró a mirar, unos ojos azules le observaban desde la entrada del mismo. Sintió como se le caía el alma a los pies, como el calor teñía de rojo sus mejillas por la vergüenza, a la vez que un sudor frío recorría su espalda, temiendo las consecuencias. El hombre no dijo nada, pero le miró con una intensidad que logró intimidarle. Con gesto derrotado, devolvió las latas a la estantería y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. 

Se dejó caer sobre uno de los bancos que amueblaban una plaza cercana. Como le pasaba tan frecuentemente esos días, sentía las lágrimas agolparse bajo sus parpados cerrados. La impotencia y la desesperación, hacían mella en él, día a día. Subió las rodillas al pecho y se abrazó las piernas, buscando quizás dormir algo, descansar, protegerse del frio. 

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda chico? – la voz profunda y rasposa, le hizo pegar un brinco. 

Abriendo los ojos, miró el rostro del hombre parado frente a él. Un rostro alargado y anguloso, con el pelo y la barba canas y con unas cejas anchas que enmarcaban unos ojos azules, intensos y vivaces. Llevaba una camisa negra y el alzacuellos destacaba sobre su garganta. Su rostro permanecía serio y parecía esperar una respuesta. 

\- No. No gracias – contestó con cierta desconfianza.   
\- ¿Seguro? – insistió.   
\- Sí – musitó.   
\- Entonces, ¿qué hacías en esa tienda? – la mandíbula de Sam se tensó, desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros. - ¿Tienes hambre? – Sam alzó la mirada, sus cambiantes iris alternando entre la rabia y la vergüenza.   
\- Oiga, mire… - dijo empezando a levantarse, con la idea de alejarse de allí lo antes posible.   
\- ¿Tienes hambre o no, chico? – volvió a preguntar en un tono más severo, que le hizo permanecer quieto.   
\- Sí – dijo al fin, bajando la mirada.   
\- Bien – respondió el hombre – vamos muchacho, te invito a merendar ahí enfrente. 

Sam tomó su bolsa y siguió al hombre hasta la pequeña cafetería situada en un costado de la plaza. Se encontraba alerta, bien sabía que no podía confiar en nadie, pero también que no podía desaprovechar la ocasión, quien sabe cuando podría volver a comer.   
Se sentaron en una de las mesas y el hombre se pidió un café y luego una hamburguesa y un refresco grande para él. 

\- Me llamo Jim y soy el párroco de St. Joseph, a dos manzanas de aquí – dijo a modo de presentación.   
\- Soy Sam. Samuel – se apresuró a corregir.   
\- Samuel… - hizo un gesto con la mano que indicaba que quería saber más. Sam dudó, desviando la mirada en busca de algo, lo encontró en el periódico que el hombre tenía a su lado.   
\- Wilson – respondió tras leer un nombre en un titular – Samuel Wilson  
\- Ya… - el gesto del hombre, dejaba claro que no estaba muy convencido con la respuesta, pero tampoco insistió y desde luego, él no iba a decir más. 

La comida llegó y él se lanzó con cierta desesperación sobre la misma, lo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del párroco. 

\- Y entonces, Samuel… ¿eres de por aquí? – preguntó en tono casual, sin obtener respuesta.   
\- ¿Estás de viaje…, a casa de alguien, familia, amigos?... – Sam seguía comiendo - ¿te has escapado? ¿tienes algún sitio donde quedarte? ¿problemas?...  
\- Veo que no eres muy hablador – dijo cuando el chico ya había terminado de comer.   
\- Gracias – respondió limpiándose con la servilleta – debo irme.   
\- ¡Espera! – dijo el hombre, sujetándole del brazo – Mira, pareces un buen chico, no me gustaría que te metieses en problemas. En serio, ¿tienes donde quedarte?  
\- Me voy apañando – dijo él.   
\- Escucha, estoy haciendo algunas reformas en la parroquia y necesito algo de ayuda. ¿Qué te parece echarme una mano? Puedo pagarte algo y darte alojamiento mientras encuentras algo. Podrás irte cuando quieras – añadió cuando vio la mirada recelosa del chico.   
\- ¿Por qué hace esto? – preguntó Sam – No me conoce de nada.   
\- Bueno, como he dicho, creo que eres un buen chico. Y, por otro lado, estoy demasiado viejo para hacer algunas cosas, me vendrá bien la energía de alguien joven. 

Sam aceptó y siguió al hombre hasta la casa parroquial, donde le ofreció un pequeño cuarto, con una cama, una mesa y una estantería llena de libros. Un cuarto en el que nunca pensó que pasaría casi seis años. 

******************

\- ¿Él sabe lo que pasó? Quiero decir, ¿sabe de tu pasado, sabe quien soy, que somos hermanos, o… solo soy un caso? – preguntó Dean, después de aclararse una voz, que sentía de alguna forma frágil.   
\- Sí, lo sabe – respondió Sam mirándole a los ojos – pero no se lo dije en ese momento, tuvo que pasar un tiempo…  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó, sabiendo reconocer aún el pequeño gesto en la frente de su hermano, que reflejaba una sombra de angustia. 

*********************

Pesadillas.

Llevaba un año sufriéndolas, pero se había recrudecido en las últimas semanas. Se despertaba asustado y empapado en sudor, tan alterado, que era incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. En ellas, volvía constantemente a aquella noche, sentía el miedo, los gritos, los golpes. Recordaba el aliento agitado de su padre sobre la cara, el estallido, el olor oscuro de la pólvora quemada y luego el silencio. 

Ahora, con el juicio de su hermano saliendo en las noticias y la incertidumbre del resultado, estas variaban alguna vez, como aquella noche.

Después de recrear la escena de siempre, se vio a si mismo sentado en la primera fila de un grupo de sillas, la gente sentada a su alrededor, le era totalmente desconocida, sus rostros eran adustos y contemplaban en silencio un cristal situado frente a ellos, cubierto con unas cortinas oscuras. 

Aún podía oler en sus dedos la pólvora y aún escuchaba en sus oídos el sonido del disparo. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en pijama, aunque nadie parecía notarlo, nadie le prestaba atención, todos los ojos fijos en el cristal. Él también miró, y pareció que las cortinas estaban esperando ese momento justo para abrirse. Un murmullo recorrió la sala y de nuevo, llegó el silencio. 

El espacio tras la cortina, estaba mucho más iluminado que la sala en la que se encontraban y tuvo que entornar los ojos durante un momento para adaptar su visión. Una camilla estaba elevada del suelo en un ángulo de unos setenta y cinco grados, sobre ella, y con el cuerpo sujeto con correas, estaba su hermano, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo. Uno de sus brazos estaba extendido, sujeto también en un anexo de la camilla y en el, tenía conectada una vía intravenosa a la que ahora, un hombre conectaba un gotero que procedía de una maquina instalada junto a la pared. 

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un grito quedó ahogado en su pecho. Intentó levantarse para detener aquello, pero unas manos fuertes se aferraron a sus hombros, empujándole de nuevo contra la silla. Intentó revolverse, pero a esas manos se unieron otras. Podía oír de fondo a alguien hablando, relatando términos de una sentencia que no podía ser verdad. Escuchó a alguien decir, “es el momento, procedan”; y entonces, los ojos de su hermano se abrieron y se clavaron directamente en él. 

Había miedo en aquellos ojos, pero también había dolor, ira y resentimiento. Sintió que su hermano le odiaba y no podía culparle por eso. Dean lo había entregado todo, en aras de protegerle, su infancia, su cuerpo, su cordura y ahora, hasta su vida. Y él, no podía soportar ese rechazo que ahora mostraban sus ojos, no podía soportar la culpa y el dolor. No podía soportar perderle.

\- Dean… - suplicó sin dejar de retorcerse, pero nadie pareció escucharle. 

Una luz roja se encendió en la pared y los émbolos de la maquina a la que estaba conectado comenzaron a moverse, trasladando un líquido espeso y blanquecino a través del gotero hasta alcanzar la vena abierta, que facilitaría el paso a la muerte programada de su hermano.

\- ¡Dean! – gritó más fuerte, mientras no podía apartar la mirada de esos enormes orbes que lentamente se apagaban.   
\- ¡Dean! ¡Deaaannn! – las lágrimas corrían por su cara, mientras sentía la garganta en carne viva de tanto gritar - ¡Deaaannn! – dijo de nuevo, golpeando el cristal, cuando por fin aquellas manos le soltaron. Su hermano estaba quieto, los ojos ahora cerrados, pálido. Muerto. 

\- Dean, no… No, no…, por favor – sollozó dejándose escurrir hasta el suelo – No me dejes, por favor, por favor…, Dean, no me dejes. ¡Deaaannn!

**

\- ¡Eh!, ¡Samuel, Sam! Vamos chico, despierta. Es solo una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla, vamos, ¡Sam!

Despertó sobresaltado, cubierto aún por la angustia y el remordimiento, con esa desesperante sensación de soledad. El pastor Jim le miraba con gesto preocupado, sosteniéndole por los hombros. 

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, pero él era incapaz de contestar, incapaz de reaccionar aún a todo lo que había pasado, pero con una sola necesidad. Se aferró al hombre como un náufrago se aferra a un salvavidas, buscando su protección. Enterró la cabeza en su pecho y dejó salir a modo de lágrimas toda la tensión que llevaba dentro. El hombre le meció hasta calmarle y cuando lo hizo, simplemente preguntó. 

\- ¿Quién es Dean?

*************************

\- Siempre tuviste mucha imaginación – dijo Dean, enderezándose en su asiento, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente tras observar como el rostro de su hermano había palidecido relatándole el contenido de sus pesadillas.   
\- No sé si eres consciente de que la pena de muerte aún está vigente en Kansas, Dean. Estaba asustado de lo que pudiera pasarte – respondió algo molesto, mirándole con rostro serio. Dean se removió incómodo y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.   
\- Sí, lo sé. – musitó en voz baja, apartando la mirada - Lo siento…, solo – se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de impotencia con sus manos. Sam asintió, aceptando las disculpas. 

\- Aquella noche le conté todo, menos lo de que había sido yo quien había disparado, eso vino tiempo después. Tuvimos muchas charlas acerca de todo, realmente me ayudo, ¿sabes? – continuó diciendo – Él…, simplemente lo aceptó, no dijo nada, no me juzgo, ni a ti tampoco. Luego supe que tenía una larga experiencia en el trato de chicos con problemas. Las cosas siguieron igual durante un tiempo y luego le dije que quería volver a estudiar, con lo cual estuvo de acuerdo. Me ayudó a arreglar los papeles, cambiar el nombre… No se aún como lo hizo, un amigo de un amigo…, no sé… 

\- Parece un buen tipo – concedió el mayor – me gustaría conocerle.   
\- Lo es, y lo harás. Os llevareis bien, ya verás – una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

Le dio un largo trago a su cerveza y emitió un largo suspiro – Acabé el instituto y conseguí entrar en la facultad de derecho, mis ideas estaban claras desde hacía tiempo, el pastor Jim me apoyó en cada paso. Trabajé sobre tu caso hasta tener algo bueno que presentarle a Singer. Cambiarme de apellido me dio la posibilidad de hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. Llevo mucho trabajando en esto, ¿sabes? – esta última frase la dijo más para si mismo que para su hermano. Lo hizo mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza, pensativo. 

\- Gracias – dijo Dean – por todo… ¿Sabes?..., muchas veces pensaba, tenía la esperanza de que volvería a verte, pero en el fondo, estaba seguro de que nunca pasaría. Y bueno, aunque, no se…, me entristecía; me consolaba pensar que allá donde estuvieras, estarías bien. Te he imaginado veinte vidas – dijo con una sonrisa triste – y ahora estas aquí, abogado y tan jodidamente alto como una montaña – Sam rio bajito ante el comentario. – pero ¿sabes?, te miro y sigo viendo al niño, a mi hermano pequeño, al que debo proteger pero que al final, siempre es él quien me salva. Lo hiciste una vez más Sammy, lo hiciste una vez más. 

\- No lo hice para que me dieras las gracias – musitó en tono bajo – lo hice porque eres mi hermano y no había manera de que te dejara allí más tiempo del necesario. 

Los ojos de Dean brillaron con intensidad y él, bebió de ese brillo, de los destellos de orgullo y las sombras de cariño; porque su hermano estaba allí y no le rechazaba, no le odiaba como durante tanto tiempo había temido. Se mantuvieron así durante un rato, hasta que todo empezó a parecer demasiado. 

\- Es tarde y ha sido un día largo – dijo al fin el menor – creo que deberíamos descansar, mañana podemos seguir poniéndonos al día de todo.  
\- Sí – contestó su hermano – tienes razón, la verdad es que estoy cansado. 

Sam asintió, los dos parecían expectantes, como si no tuvieran muy claro que hacer. Finalmente, el menor se levantó y entró en la habitación, saliendo después con un juego de sabanas. 

\- Te dejo mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, os dije que esta historia tendría cinco capítulos. JA!!! No se para que me engaño a mi misma. Me falta espacio xd!, así que nada, serán uno o dos más, ya veremos jjj


	6. Dean

Capítulo 6

Dean había protestado, pero Sam había insistido. Y ahora, se encontraba de nuevo solo, en aquella habitación desconocida. Era un lugar sencillo, una cama, dos mesillas y una pequeña cómoda; también contaba con un armario empotrado, en el que Sam le dijo que podría encontrar una manta si le hacía falta. No había nada adornando muebles ni paredes y estaba claro que era una estancia usada solo para dormir. 

La pantalla luminosa del despertador, marcaba las 01:45, era increíble como se había pasado el tiempo. Estaba cansado, pero no tenía claro si iba a ser capaz de dormir. Suspiró con cierto desconsuelo, mirando a su alrededor; se sentía estúpido por añorar su celda, abrumado por el espacio y la libertad de poder hacer lo que quisiera. Rogaba mentalmente porque solo fuera una sensación pasajera, de la cual se reiría cuando se acordara tiempo después. 

Abrió su mochila para buscar el pijama. Sus dedos se toparon con el sobre amarillo acolchado que le dieron al salir de prisión, y que había guardado sin mirar ante la prisa de Sam por sacarlo de allí. En la parte frontal tenía una etiqueta, “Dean Winchester, 594863 U.S.P. Leavenworth”. Nunca olvidaría ese número, era el que los identificaba, a lo que todos quedaban reducidos dentro de los muros de Leavenworth. 

Despegó la solapa e inclinó el sobre, dejando que su contenido cayera sobre la cama. Unos cuantos dólares, un reloj deportivo negro cuya pila se agotó hace tiempo, un anillo de acero y un amuleto de bronce engarzado en un collar de cuero negro. Sus manos se fueron directamente a el, rodándolo entre sus dedos mientras lo miraba con una emoción contenida. Sam se lo regaló una navidad, cuando tenía ocho años, jamás se lo había quitado, hasta el día que le obligaron a hacerlo cuando entró en prisión. 

Pasó el cordón por su cabeza y dejó que la pieza de bronce se colara bajo el cuello de su camisa. Se sintió reconfortado al notar el frio del metal sobre su piel, como si de alguna manera, se sintiese un poco más completo. Se puso también el anillo y dejó el reloj sobre la mesilla, a la espera de unas pilas nuevas. Se puso el pijama y dejó el resto de sus escasas pertenencias sobre la cómoda. Prendió la luz de la mesilla y apagó la principal, para sentarse después al borde de la cama ya abierta. 

El cajón de la mesilla estaba un poco abierto y por la pequeña rendija, algo brillaba reflejando la luz de la lampara de noche. Dudó un segundo antes de abrirlo; en su interior, un cuaderno con un bolígrafo, un paquete de pañuelos, unos caramelos de menta y una caja de madera oscura con un labrado de plata en la superficie. Sabe que está violando la intimidad de su hermano, pero la curiosidad le puede, esa necesidad de saber un poco más de él. 

La caja está llena de pequeñas cosas, puede reconocer algunas, pequeños recuerdos de su infancia, que de nuevo hacen que se pregunte como Sam los pudo conseguir si se supone que había sido borrado del mapa. Cabe la posibilidad de que fueran imitaciones de las cosas que una vez tuvieron, al fin y al cabo, eran cosas simples y fáciles de encontrar en cualquier lugar, algo para cubrir la nostalgia, algo para evitar pensar que tu persona y tu hogar y todo lo que fuiste, se habían esfumado definitivamente de un plumazo. 

Cambia de opinión cuando encuentra una cinta de casete grabada y reconoce su propia letra en la etiqueta “AC/DC Highway to Hell”, sonríe al recordarse a ambos, gritando a pleno volumen, intentando solapar sus voces a las de los integrantes de la banda australiana. Soldados de plástico, unas cuantas piezas de lego, una pelota de baseball y algo que nunca creyó que volvería a ver, la reproducción a escala del Impala, la pieza más importante de su colección, por la que había rogado a sus padres durante tres navidades y que su madre no le dio hasta su noveno cumpleaños, ella murió dos meses después. 

De nuevo se siente abrumado, siempre había evitado pensar en el pasado, pero todo esto suponía una inmersión en toda regla y sin ninguna medida de seguridad. Devolvió el contenido a la caja y esta, de nuevo a la mesilla, pero aún le quedaba algo más por ver. Ahora que el cajón se había desplazado, por debajo del cuaderno, asomaba parte de otra fotografía.

Los bordes de la misma están arrugados y toda ella, en general, parece gastada. No es una foto sacada de un marco, es una que ha viajado, ha sido sacada y guardada, contemplada y sostenida por horas, y no es algo que él sepa, es algo de lo que el papel le habla. No recuerda quien hizo la foto, ni como llego a ellos. Fue el cuatro de julio, cuando él tenía dieciséis, dos meses después de que Sam le besara por primera vez. 

Su padre no había vuelto aquel día, seguramente apurando cada gota del alcohol con el que todo el mundo brindaba y que, en aras de la fiesta, estaban dispuestos a compartir. Él llevó a su hermano a orillas del lago Clinton, mucha gente se reunía allí para celebrarlo, buscando un sitio no muy concurrido y contemplaron los fuegos; él también había conseguido algunos cohetes y dejó que un muy emocionado Sam los prendiera.

Los ojos de su hermano brillaban reflejando los vivos colores de la pólvora, enmarcados en un rostro radiante que de alguna manera le contagiaba haciéndole sonreír a pesar de todo. Sam se volvió hacia él y le miró con intensidad, de repente más serio. 

\- Papá nunca nos dejaría hacer algo así – dijo - ¡Gracias Dean! Ha sido genial. 

Después de eso, su hermano le miró durante unos segundos y finalmente, lo abrazó. Ese era el momento que reflejaba la foto. Sammy abrazado a su cintura, con la cabeza sobre su pecho y él, rodeándolo por los hombros, apretándole con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Siente el calor creciendo en su pecho, una mezcla de nostalgia y de sorpresa. Sonríe al darse cuenta de que entonces, su hermano apenas le llegaba a los hombros. ¿Cuándo diablos se hizo tan grande?

Niega con la cabeza, guarda todo y mira de nuevo el reloj, que ya pasa de las tres de la madrugada, “Deberías dormir”, se dice a si mismo, pero el desasosiego permanece y no sabe que hacer. Apoya los codos en las rodillas y entierra el rostro entre sus manos, suspirando con pesadez. Así es como le ve Sam cuando abre la puerta. 

\- Me levanté al baño y vi la luz bajo la puerta – dice con voz pastosa - ¿No puedes dormir?

Se sobresalta al escucharle hablar y levanta la cabeza, mirando la entrada. Su hermano está allí de pie, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y el pelo apuntando hacia cualquier parte. Lleva una camiseta vieja y bóxer, está descalzo. Su ceja se alza interrogante. 

\- ¡Sí! Bueno…, no – responde algo avergonzado – Lo siento, te estoy liando…  
\- ¿Aún no te has acostado? – pregunta al ver la cama simplemente abierta y sin tocar.   
\- Ehmm…, no. Es…, es raro, ¿sabes? El espacio, el silencio, el olor…, aunque no te lo creas esto no se parece a un pabellón lleno de tíos peligrosos – responde intentando bromear para disimular unos nervios que se reflejan perfectamente en su sonrisa – Lo siento – repite de nuevo y Sam, cree que ya se lo ha oído decir demasiadas veces por hoy. 

El menor avanza hasta la cama y retira la ropa de cama. 

\- Métete – ordena. Dean le mira con gesto ofendido.   
\- Oye, tampoco es que necesite una niñera – protesta.  
\- Que te metas – repite con un bufido, empujándole del hombro. Dean obedece, pero solo porque quizás si está demasiado cansado como para comprobar si todavía puede vencer a su hermano en una pelea. Se mete en la cama y se pone de lado, acomodándose.   
\- Échate a un lado – dice el menor.   
\- ¿Cómo? Sam, no. No…  
\- ¡Dean! Llevo días durmiendo fatal con los nervios del juicio. No voy a discutir ahora contigo. Échate a un lado, ahí no quepo. 

Dean se hizo a un lado y el menor ocupó el espacio vacío, apagó la luz y se giró hacia él, rodeando con el brazo su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Sam suspiró pura satisfacción, mientras él, notaba como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. 

\- Relájate Dean… y duérmete. Mañana hablamos – murmuró, mientras Dean, sentía el aliento cálido de su voz contra el pecho. 

Solo que no lo hicieron; ni esa mañana, ni todas las demás que vinieron después en los casi diez días que llevaban conviviendo juntos, a pesar de que todas y cada una de aquellas noches, Sam había aparecido de madrugada, como si tuviera un radar, atrapándole siempre despierto e inquieto. 

Él se sentía avergonzado e intentaba disimular su insomnio, se metía en la cama y apagaba las luces, creyendo que así burlaría a su hermano, y así parecía hacerlo durante un rato, pasaban dos o tres horas y él, seguía despierto; entonces, aparecía Sam y sin decir palabra, se metía en la cama y lo abrazaba. Minutos después, ambos dormían. 

Las dos últimas noches, Sam ni siquiera le había dado la opción de intentarlo y se había acostado de primeras junto a él. Y no, no habían hablado. Es decir, habían hablado de muchas cosas; de la universidad, de la cárcel, de amigos, de las cosas que hacer en la casa e incluso habían divagado un poco acerca de que podría hacer Dean para encontrar un empleo; pero no habían hablado de lo que ocurría cada noche, ni de a donde les llevaba, ni de la chica rubia de las fotos.

Sin quererlo, empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Sam era un chico formado, seguro, con un futuro brillante esperando por él, que ya había desperdiciado demasiado de su tiempo en liberarle, como para ahora tener que cargar también con sus mierdas de ex convicto. Esa chica rubia, estaba seguro de que era su novia, y era normal, porque ella era muy guapa y una chica así solo podía estar con alguien a su altura y desde luego, Sammy cumplía con creces esos requisitos. 

Quizás debería marcharse, no es que no quisiera estar con su hermano, lo que no quería era estorbar. Ellos hacían una pareja perfecta, se casarían y tendrían hijos igual de perfectos. Sam se merecía eso, se merecía la casa con valla blanca y el perro. Además, no es como si ya nunca se fueran a ver, podría visitarle, tomar unas cervezas, consentir a los críos. No dormirían juntos claro, pero bueno, había sobrevivido si eso diez años, no creía que ahora fuese peor. 

No lo sería, a pesar de que lo que ocurría ahora, se sentía diferente a lo que pasaba entonces, durante todos esos años en que compartieron cama. Pensaba en como un aspecto tan cotidiano, había evolucionado a lo largo del tiempo. Al principio, solo era él, reconfortando a un pequeño que había quedado huérfano demasiado pronto y que tenía miedo, un miedo que compartían pero que, siendo el mayor, debía disimular. 

Luego, empezó todo y él, simplemente sentía que el único lugar puro en su vida, era ese sitio junto a su hermano, el lugar donde encontraba la paz. Más tarde, cuando Sam fue consciente de todo, cuando le besó la primera vez y le dijo que no lo dejaría solo, en aquel instante, se convirtió en el lugar y el momento de sanar sus heridas, donde ya no era él el que cuidaba a su hermano, sino al contrario, borrando con besos y caricias las máculas de su piel y su alma heridas. 

No había habido besos desde que se habían vuelto a ver, tampoco caricias. Simplemente el cuerpo de Sam se abrazaba al suyo y dormían. Seguía sintiendo ese condicionamiento forjado a través de los años, estar juntos les inspiraba la paz y la tranquilidad suficiente para conciliar el sueño solo en segundos; estaba seguro de que Sam lo sentía igual y por eso, también le buscaba. 

Pero el pequeño no había dado ningún paso más, y era normal, todo aquello había pasado hace mucho tiempo y tras otras circunstancias. Ya no eran niños, eran hombres, hermanos. Él había estado encerrado, pero Sam había tenido una vida, probado cosas, habría tenido novias, de hecho, tenía una novia. 

¿En qué estabas pensando Dean?

Ni él mismo sabe en que está pensando, piensa que tiene casi treinta años y que lo único que ha tenido han sido las violaciones de su padre, un par de mamadas en las duchas de la prisión y una extensa relación con su mano derecha y que nada de eso ha sido satisfactorio. Nunca estuvo con una chica, a excepción de unos cuantos besos con Linda, una animadora del instituto en su primer año, la vergüenza de que alguien descubriera por lo que estaba pasando era demasiada, a pesar de todo, podía decir que le gustaban, de hecho, ellas habían ocupado la mayor parte de sus fantasías, pero lo que sentía ahora con Sam…

No, no era igual a lo de antes, antes era olvidar, dejarse llevar, sentirse querido y cuidado, reconfortado. Ahora, ahora era calor, fuego naciéndole en el pecho, donde Sam recostaba su cabeza, ríos de lava corriendo por sus venas, acelerándole el pulso y nublándole la razón. Ahora era un hormigueo constante bajo la piel, deslizándose hasta la yema de sus dedos que temblaban ansiosos por tocar. Ahora, es un anhelo persistente por una pequeña señal que no llega, que sabe que no llegará, que es mejor así y que no pueden ni deben dejarse llevar.

Si, debería marcharse, porque sigue estando tan sucio como hace catorce años y porque eso no significa que siga teniendo que embarrar a Sam. Es su decisión; y la toma. 

\- ¡Eh! ¿Me estás escuchando? – las palabras, dichas relativamente cerca, le sacan de su ensimismamiento, haciéndole levantar la mirada del café, al que llevaba no se sabe cuanto tiempo dando vueltas. Sam le miro entre interrogante y divertido.   
\- ¿En qué piensas?  
\- ¿Eh? No, en nada… Solo estaba distraído.  
\- ¿Te preocupa la entrevista? No tiene por qué, Frank es un tipo muy majo, ya le hablé de ti y dice que si pasas la prueba no tendrá ningún problema en contratarte. 

Sam asiente, seguro de que va a conseguirlo, mientras sirve las tostadas en el plato para los dos. Dean se esfuerza en sonreír porque sabe que su hermanito está bastante emocionado con eso de conseguirle un trabajo; y en realidad, él lo estaba también, antes de haber tomado la decisión de marcharse. En cierto modo, lo del trabajo seguía siendo bueno, sería lo que le proporcionaría los medios para poder hacerlo y así, dejar que Sam siguiera con su vida. 

\- Tengo que dejarte – le dijo su hermano apurando de un trago el café – odio tener que volver a clase. El permiso de Singer se me ha hecho demasiado corto. Te recojo a las cinco para ir donde Frank. ¿Qué vas a hacer mientras?   
\- Te estás tomando el papel de madre demasiado en serio, ¿no? – respondió en tono molesto, aunque sus ojos denotaban cierta diversión.   
\- Idiota…  
\- Vete tranquilo anda. Veré algo de tele, navegaré por internet…, ya se me ocurrirá algo – dijo mientras empujaba al pequeño hacia la puerta.   
\- No te pases la mañana viendo porno – bromeó el castaño antes de salir.   
\- ¡Bromeas! Esa era mi primera opción. Vamos, lárgate a estudiar como un niño bueno y deja que yo me ocupe de lo mío. 

Sam se giró para mirarle con el ceño fruncido, pero solo se encontró con un encogimiento de hombros y la puerta en las narices. Dean aún pudo escucharle un rato riendo mientras bajaba. Le gustaba oírle reír, siempre le había gustado. 

Caminó hasta la mesa de trabajo y encendió el ordenador de su hermano. Durante un segundo, barajó la posibilidad de buscar realmente porno, al fin y al cabo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin quererse a si mismo y estaba demasiado tenso con todo esto de la cercanía de su hermano. Desechó la idea ante la necesidad de solucionar un problema mucho más imperativo en ese momento, buscar un lugar donde vivir. Necesitaba encontrar algo económico, había vivido diez años en una celda, tampoco es que necesitara mucho, ni que fuese muy exigente. 

Sam pasó a recogerle a la hora acordada, sonreía como una animadora y Dean creía que se sentía como una. Estuvo tentado de decirle que no hacía falta, que no era necesario que se esforzara tanto en intentar motivarlo; pero sabía que le haría daño y él podía ser bastante capullo y estar enfadado y frustrado, pero no heriría a su hermano, al menos, no con intención. 

Llegaron al taller un cuarto de hora después. Sam aparcó frente a la gran puerta del garaje y un hombre de unos cincuenta, alto y fornido, ataviado con un mono gris, salió de debajo de un Mustang Shelby del 66, limpiándose las manos en un trapo con manchas de grasa. 

\- ¡Sam! – gritó el hombre con una sonrisa – cuanto tiempo sin verte chico – el hombre avanzó hasta donde se encontraban y apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermano que le correspondía con entusiasmo - ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de crecer? Nos haces quedar a todos en ridículo.   
\- Hola Frank – respondió su hermano entre risas – me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal Rossy y las niñas?  
\- Todas bien. Rossy me matará cuando se entere de que has estado aquí y no te has quedado para cenar.   
\- Sabes que me encantaría, pero ahora ando con algo de lio, además, tengo compañía – dijo, señalando con la cabeza a su hermano, que había dejado de prestarles atención, totalmente concentrado en el espectacular modelo situado sobre el elevador. 

\- ¿Así qué, este es tu amigo? – preguntó el hombre con voz ronca, mirando de reojo a Dean, que se había separado un poco de ellos, pero que se giró al escuchar la palabra “amigo”.   
\- Si, este es el amigo del que te hablé. Se llama Dean y es un apasionado de los coches, sobre todo de los clásicos. Como ya te dije, está titulado en mecánica y electromecánica.  
\- Lo de los títulos está muy bien, pero sirven de poco si no ha tocado un motor – susurró el hombre para que solo Sam lo oyera, y luego se dirigió a Dean.   
\- ¿Te gusta muchacho? – preguntó, fijando unos vivaces ojos negros en él.   
\- Si señor – respondió de manera escueta.   
\- ¿Y qué puedes decirme de él?  
\- Ford Mustang Shelby Gt 350 del año 66. Ocho cilindros en V, 533 CV a 7.300 revoluciones por minuto. Transmisión a propulsión junto a un diferencial de deslizamiento limitado. Caja de cambios manual con seis velocidades. Consume unos 13,4 litros a los cien, lo que es normal teniendo en cuenta que mide más de cuatro metros y pesa 1800 kg. 

Frank y su hermano le miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. No entendía muy bien de que se asombraban, siempre admiró los coches clásicos y en la cárcel sobra tiempo para todo. 

\- He de reconocer que estoy un poco impresionado – dijo el hombre - ¿Qué puedes decirme de su valor? – Dean caminó alrededor del coche, comprobando su estado exterior.   
\- Pues sin haber mirado bajo el capó, pero suponiendo que este en las mismas condiciones que muestra por fuera, yo diría que entre ochenta y cien de los grandes.  
\- Hay que cambiarle las rotulas, pero si entras ahí y me lo solucionas, estas dentro chico – sentenció el mecánico con una clara expresión satisfecha, totalmente reflejo de la de Sam. Dean sonrió con seguridad y se puso manos a la obra. 

Una hora después, el trabajo estaba hecho y el mecánico les ofrecía una cerveza a ambos. 

\- Bienvenido Dean – proclamó – empiezas mañana  
\- Gracias, señor – respondió él.   
\- Gracias Frank – añadió su hermano.   
\- Gracias a ti por traerlo – dijo con voz socarrona – creo que soy afortunado. Tengo que seguir viendo como se mueve, pero si no me equivoco, tengo planes para él – concluyó, dando un empujón en el hombro del rubio, que se sonrojó ligeramente. 

\- Disculpe Frank – dijo Dean, tras un rato de distendida conversación – sé que es pronto y no quisiera que se lo tomara a mal, pero quería preguntarle acerca de la forma de pago – Sam le miró extrañado, pero al hombre no pareció importarle.   
\- Discúlpame tú – respondió – es de lógica querer saberlo, uno no trabaja por amor al arte – dijo riendo – lo habitual es cobrar a fin de mes, pero algunos de mis empleados prefieren hacerlo por quincenas, lo haremos como prefieras. ¿tienes prisa?  
\- No – respondió pensativo – necesitaba saberlo para poder gestionar el alquiler – los ojos de Sam se abrieron como platos, pero él decidió ignorarlos, centrándose tan solo en el mecánico.   
\- Oh – respondió el hombre – es normal, pagar los recibos nos lleva de cabeza – dijo, dándole la razón – En fin, ya me dirás como lo necesitas. Tengo que dejaros muchachos, el trabajo no se hace solo. Dean, te espero mañana a las ocho. 

Dean asintió y ambos se despidieron, montándose en el coche para regresar a casa. Hicieron todo el camino en silencio, los ojos de su hermano clavados en la carretera, mientras los nudillos se le ponían blancos de tanto apretar el volante. Aparcó el coche frente al bloque de apartamentos y apagó el motor. Sus manos seguían en el volante y sus ojos miraban a través del cristal, su mandíbula estaba tensa, los labios apretados en una fina línea. 

\- Hasta ahora he pagado yo solo el apartamento y me he apañado bien. No es necesario que me pagues nada – es un ofrecimiento que no tiene sentido, porque Sam sabe que su hermano no se refiere a los gastos de su casa, pero no lo quiere creer, además, cabe la posibilidad de que se esté equivocando, por eso, lo hace.   
\- Sam… yo no… - murmura, rascando con la uña el vaquero por encima de su rodilla.   
\- Tu no ¿qué?, Dean – y el tono es enfadado, y sus ojos le miran dolidos.   
\- No me refería a compartir gastos – las fosas nasales de su hermano se expanden y su rostro se contrae, tornándose carmesí. Sam realmente impresiona cuando está enfadado y por un momento teme que le golpee, y a lo mejor, se lo merece, pero el pequeño no hace nada, simplemente asiente con rabia.   
\- ¡Estupendo! ¡Que te jodan, Dean! – escupe, antes de salir del coche dando un portazo.


	7. Who you are?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Disculpad el retraso, pero estoy a tope de trabajo y encima me he quedado sin coche, lo cual me tiene bastante en crisis.   
> Pero bueno, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Capítulo 7: Who you are?

Era tarde cuando regresó al apartamento. No quiso seguir a Sam, no se atrevió a enfrentarle, pensó que sería una buena idea darle tiempo para calmarse. En realidad, era él el que necesitaba ese tiempo; tiempo para vencer el miedo a ver la decepción en los ojos de su hermano. Vagó sin rumbo por las calles de aquel nuevo barrio, hasta que la luna alcanzó su máximo esplendor, indicándole que ya era hora de volver. 

Todo estaba oscuro cuando entró en el apartamento, el silencio era descorazonador y durante un momento, pensó que quizás su hermano se había marchado. Las dudas se disiparon cuando la tenue luz del descansillo, que se filtraba por la puerta de la entrada aún abierta, le desveló el enorme bulto que ocupaba todo el sofá. Suspiró aliviado y caminó despacio al interior, tras cerrar la puerta con cuidado. 

Sam estaba dormido, o eso aparentaba. Su respiración era rítmica y pausada, pero las líneas de su rostro lucían tensas y preocupadas. Dean sintió que el nudo que se había formado en la boca de su estómago crecía y le apretaba un poco más. La tentación de dar un paso atrás le embota, pero no lo hará, a pesar de que cada fibra de su ser le grite por ello, no lo hará; no atará de nuevo a Sam. Con la cabeza baja y en silencio, camina hasta la que pronto dejará de ser su habitación. 

─ ¿Por qué? ─ escucha decir a su espalda, y el tono bajo y defraudado le clava en el sitio, incapaz de avanzar, pero mucho más de regresar y enfrentarse a él.   
─ Es tarde Sammy. Duerme, mañana lo hablamos ─ responde antes de forzarse a dar un paso más y cerrar la puerta tras él. 

No se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió en mitad de la noche. No dormía, su conciencia se movía por el fino hilo que separaba el sueño de la vigilia, balanceándose como el mejor de los funambulistas, resistente a dejarse caer. En realidad, lo que le llamaba la atención es que hubiera tardado tanto. Su siempre tozudo hermano…

─ Sam…, no deberías estar aquí ─ dice en tono cansado.   
─ ¿Por qué no? ─ responde hostil ─. Que yo sepa, este es mi cuarto ─. Dean le mira incrédulo ante la actitud infantil, pero la ira que destila su mirada no es para nada pueril.   
─ Tienes razón ─ responde sumiso. No quiere discutir, solo acabar y dejar todo eso atrás. ─ Es tu cama y…, bueno, te la he usurpado. Deberías ver el tamaño de esos catres de Leavenworth ─ dice con una sonrisa nerviosa ─, el sofá a su lado es una King Size ─. La expresión de Sam no cambia un ápice mientras le escucha, lo cual no contribuye a tranquilizar al mayor, que agacha la cabeza mientras se deshace de las sabanas para levantarse ─ Ya te dejo ─ dice en voz baja. 

─ ¿Por qué? ─ pregunta de nuevo, con toda esa ira contenida ─. ¿Por qué te vas?  
─ Bueno, tú lo has dicho Sammy, es tú cuarto y…  
─ ¡Dean! ─ el tono es contenido, pero parecía que lo hubiese gritado, y ese grito, encogió un poco más el corazón del mayor, que agachó la cabeza y dejó que sus hombros lucieran vencidos. ─ ¿Dean? ─ preguntó ahora algo más suave.   
─ ¿No lo entiendes Sam? Tengo que hacerlo ─ dice mientras rueda nerviosamente el anillo en su dedo ─. Es lo mejor…

─ ¿Lo mejor para qué? ¿Para quién? ─ pregunta incrédulo, acortando un par de pasos la distancia que los separa. La mirada del mayor divaga nerviosa, evitando cruzarse con la contraria. Frustrado y sabiéndose ya incapaz de eludir esa conversación, se deja caer, sentándose al borde del colchón, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.   
─ Lo mejor para ti ─ responde en un susurro. Sam alza las cejas incrédulo y parpadea durante un segundo intentando aclararse, porque claramente, no ha debido de escuchar bien.   
─ ¿Cómo dices? Dean, mírame ─ exige ─. Lo mejor para mi… ¡Lo mejor para mí! ─ repite más alto ─. ¿De qué coño va todo esto? Y, ¿cómo diablos sabes tú lo que es mejor o peor para mí? ─ dice en tono irritado a la vez que gesticula con sus manos. 

Dean le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, expresión compungida pero, con una resolución clara en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes. 

─ Porque soy tu hermano ─ responde tajante.   
─ No me conoces ─ dice entre dientes. Quiere herir y lo consigue, quiere que su hermano sienta el mismo dolor que él siente. El rostro contraído del mayor le indica que no ha errado su tiro.   
─ No te atrevas ─ refuta poniéndose en pie y señalando acusadoramente con el índice que el otro ignora con una amarga risotada.   
─ No me vale, Dean ─ dice entre dientes apretados ─. Exijo una razón. Por qué me he estado partiendo los cuernos durante un montón de años para traerte hasta aquí, para recuperarte y ahora… ─. Sam negó con la cabeza mientras sus dedos revolvían su larga melena ─. Ahora me vienes con esto. Y no lo entiendo…, no lo entiendo Dean, no lo entiendo. 

Dean caminó hasta la cómoda, apoyando ambas manos sobre el borde de la misma, dando la espalda a Sam. 

─ ¿De verdad te es tan difícil entender? ─ dice con una voz que comienza a romperse ─. ¿No te das cuenta Sam? ¿No tienes lo suficientemente claro que solo soy un lastre para ti?  
─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ pregunta con una mezcla de incredulidad y temor; moviéndose a un lado para intentar ver el rostro del mayor.   
─ Mírate Sam ─ dice girándose al fin para enfrentarlo, después de un rato de silencio en el que parecía reflexionar. 

Una de sus manos aún permanece sobre la cómoda, evitando perder la única fuente de apoyo con la que cuenta ahora. Su rostro se contrae, intentando evitar que la humedad que se acumula tras sus parpados se precipite como un signo más de la debilidad que, solo él, cree tener. 

─ Mírate Sammy… ─. En su rostro, unos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa cargada de melancolía que el menor no sabe como interpretar ─. En parte tienes razón, ya no te conozco; no nos conocemos, somos dos extraños después de tanto tiempo… ─. Ahora era el turno de Sam para sentirse herido ─. Ya no eres ese niño pequeño, agarrado a mi manga todo el día. Has crecido, demasiado creo ─ dijo intentando bromear ─. Pero sigues siendo mi hermano pequeño, aún puedo reconocerte dentro de ese cuerpo de gigante y aún soy capaz de saber lo que te conviene.   
─ ¿Y qué es eso? ─ pregunta incrédulo.   
─ Te conviene estar lejos de mi ─ dice serio y sin apartar la mirada.   
─ Eres un hijo de puta ─ responde iracundo ─. No tienes derecho…

─ ¡Sí que lo tengo! ¡Joder! ¡Lo tengo! ─ le interrumpe ─. ¡Mira lo que has conseguido! ¡Mira lo que tienes! ─ grita, haciendo un gesto que abarca a su alrededor ─. Lo has conseguido tu solo Sam; de la nada, solo con tu esfuerzo, con tu tozudez, con tu carácter. Te vas a graduar y vas a ser un abogado de éxito, ya lo eres de hecho.

Sus ojos brillan y sus mejillas ya están húmedas, pero a pesar de todo, consigue continuar, porque tiene que soltarlo todo, porque si no lo hace ahora, no será capaz. 

─ Tienes una casa, un trabajo, amigos, una chica… ─. El rostro de Sam se crispó durante un segundo, para recuperarse con rapidez, aunque no la suficiente porque ese gesto no escapó al escrutinio del mayor, que vio en él una reafirmación a lo que estaba haciendo ─. Te mereces eso Sam, trabajo, amigos, una familia llena de niños y hasta un perro ─. Dean calló durante unos segundos, sin apartar la mirada y sonriendo con tristeza ─. No me necesitas a tu lado. Solo soy un lastre inútil, un ex convicto que ha pasado más de la mitad de su vida encerrado y que ahora no sabe como enfrentarse a la libertad. No soy nada y no tengo nada que ofrecer. Estoy roto Sam…─ cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras negaba con la cabeza ─. No sabes…, no sabes todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza. Debiste hacerme caso y olvidarte de mí. Maldito crio del demonio… No puedo volver a encerrarme ─ dijo después de abrir los ojos y fijarlos, llenos de determinación, en los de su hermano ─, pero puedo irme lejos y evitar que toda mi mierda te salpique. Y es lo que voy a hacer. 

─ ¿Has terminado? ─ preguntó el menor, después de un rato en el que no habían dejado de mirarse.   
─ Sí ─ respondió, no sin algo de recelo.   
─ Así que, según tú, no eres nada; no vales para nada, debí olvidarte y ahora debo dejar que te alejes para que así no ensucies mi perfecta vida. ¿Me equivoco?

No sabía si era la mirada dolida, el tono condescendiente o la postura erguida e imponente de su hermano, lo que hacía que, dicho por él, sonara mucho peor que cuando lo había estado ensayando en su cabeza. Negó con un gesto y Sam apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que temió por la salud de su dentadura. 

─ ¡Bien! ─ exclamó con un tono cargado de ironía ─. Ya que parece ser que es el momento de las confesiones. ¿Quieres saber cómo me sentí en el momento que fui consciente de todo lo que realmente pasaba? ¿De todo lo que hacías?

El rostro del mayor palideció. No esperaba que algo de entonces surgiera en nada de lo que tuvieran que conversar esa noche. No le gustaba hablar de eso, no le gustaba recordarlo y mucho menos con Sam. 

─ ¿Quieres saberlo o no? ─ exigió con tono impertinente ─. ¿Quieres saber lo que realmente sentí? Aparte de lo obvio, la ira, la preocupación, la indignación y el miedo. ¿Quieres saber cómo realmente, ¡realmente!, me sentí? ─ repitió acercándose aún más al rostro de su hermano y dejando que él torbellino multicolor de su mirada, absorbiera ese verde ahora asustado. 

─ Me sentí afortunado ─ dijo, siendo consciente de que no iba a recibir respuesta del mayor ─. Me sentí jodidamente afortunado. 

Una risa amarga escapa de sus labios mientras observa el rostro sorprendido del mayor. Supone y con razón, que quizás “afortunado”, no era justo en lo que estaría pensando. 

─ Sí, Dean… Afortunado ─ dice con rabia. Su hermano traga en seco, mientras su rostro se vuelve mortalmente serio.   
─ No eres ese tipo de persona ─ responde en voz baja, con la mandíbula tensa y apretada.   
─ Ah, ¿no? ¿Por qué no? Tú lo has dicho Dean, no me conoces.   
─ ¡Te conocía entonces! ─ gritó ─. ¡Tú no eras así! ¡Tú no podías sentirte afortunado porque todo recayera en mí! ¡No lo hacías! No lo hacías…, ¡joder! No…, no digas eso. No digas… ─. Su mirada se pierde perfilando las paredes vacías, mientras una de sus manos tironea inconscientemente del pelo de la parte de atrás de su cabeza. El labio inferior desaparece entre sus dientes, apretado con tanta fuerza que no tarda en notar el sabor metálico de la sangre en la lengua. 

Se sobresalta cuando siente la mano de Sam en su cuello, sus largos dedos rozando el nacimiento de su pelo y el pulgar acariciando su mejilla. Cierra los ojos y lucha contra la tentación de dejarse llevar un poco más al contacto de la cálida palma. 

─ No lo hacía… ─ responde Sam con voz suave. Los orbes verdes se abren cansados, confundidos, interrogantes ─. No lo hacía Dean. No me sentía afortunado porque tu ocuparas un lugar que bien hubiera podido ser también mío. No me sentía afortunado porque recibieras ese trato y yo no, ni siquiera por haberme librado de la cárcel. No me sentía afortunado por nada de eso. 

─ Hace un rato me has pedido que me mirara, que viera el tipo de persona que soy, mis virtudes, mi futuro. Ahora te pido lo mismo Dean, mírate, pero mírate como realmente eres, no esa versión devaluada que has forjado en tu cabeza. Mírate como yo te veo.

El rostro del menor es sereno y paciente, en contraposición al crispado e incrédulo gesto de Dean, cuyos ojos zozobran en un mar de incomprensión. 

─ ¿Qué clase de persona eres, Dean? ─ pregunta mirándole directamente a los ojos ─. ¿Qué clase de persona hay que ser para hacer lo que tú has hecho? Para tomar las responsabilidades que tú has tomado. Para ser un padre y una madre cuando tan solo eras un crío aterrorizado. Para soportar lo que soportaste, cosas que… ─ negó con la cabeza ─, cosas que nadie podría, que nadie debería… Eras un niño Dean, un niño soportando un infierno. 

Sentía el cuerpo de su hermano tenso bajo su mano. Sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, enmarcados por esas largas pestañas, ahora mucho más notables, engrosadas por la humedad de unas silenciosas lágrimas que ya no era capaz de acotar. Un brillo verde y suplicante que contrastaba con la palidez cerúlea de su rostro contraído por el angustioso ejercicio de recordar. 

─ ¿Qué clase de persona te hace eso, Dean? ─ vuelve a preguntar con suavidad ─. ¿De qué manera hay que querer a alguien para anteponerlo ante tu propio instinto de supervivencia? ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar la necesidad de proteger a alguien? ─. Dean cierra los ojos, agobiado por todas esas preguntas, agobiado por el prisma de tonalidades cambiantes que le desborda con un sentimiento que supera a cualquiera de los que alguna vez creyó obtener de él. 

Sam ignora su ausencia, su intento de evasión y continúa destapando esa brecha, cuidadosamente cubierta a base de silencios y tiempo. 

─ Me sentía afortunado…, por supuesto que lo hacía. ¿Sabes por qué? ─ pregunta, presionando un poco más fuerte la nuca de su hermano, que continua con los ojos cerrados ─. Porque te tenía a ti. Porque tenía a alguien al que le importaba tanto como para soportar todo eso durante tanto tiempo. Porque fuiste mi padre, mi madre, mi amigo y mi hermano. Porque me protegías, me cuidabas. Porque me diste una vida renunciando a la tuya. 

─ Por favor Dean, mírame ─ ruega. Los ojos de su hermano se abren despacio, hay cansancio, tristeza y una súplica, un ruego porque todo eso acabe. ─ ¿Sabes dónde te pone todo eso, Dean? ─ pregunta cuando está seguro de que tiene toda su atención ─. ¿Sabes que puesto ocupas en mi vida? ─. Los ojos verdes se apartan de nuevo, abrumados, pero esta vez no lo va a consentir, porque su hermano debe saber, debe comprender y este es el momento adecuado para ello. 

─ Mírame ─ exige, agachándose ligeramente para encontrar sus ojos ─. Un puesto muy alto, Dean; uno, tan jodidamente alto, que nadie podrá alcanzar jamás. ¡Jamás! Óyeme bien. No voy a renunciar a ti, no voy a dejar que te alejes de nuevo, diez años ha sido demasiado. 

Sabe que su hermano es sincero, quiere creer, pero le cuesta tanto. Su cabeza es un mar de dudas, las palabras de Sam le reconfortan, pero no logran arrancarle esa sensación de que ensuciará su vida permaneciendo a su lado. En su interior todos esos sentimientos equivocados crecen día a día y teme que llegará el momento en el que no podrá soportarlo. 

─ Sam… ─ dice después de unos largos segundos ─. Yo…, joder. No sé que decir ante todo eso… Gracias, supongo, aunque solo hice lo que debía. Supongo que tú también ocupas ese puesto importante en mi vida ─ dice con una tímida sonrisa ─. Sam, tienes que…

La frase se ve interrumpida por el roce suave de unos labios que paralizan no solo su voz. Sam toma su rostro entre las manos y repite el gesto, presionando un poco más, dejándole sentir el calor de su aliento, rozando con su lengua la carne trémula. Dean cierra los ojos y deja escapar el aire cuando siente los brazos de su hermano rodearle con fuerza, empujándole contra su pecho en un abrazo que le llena de un calor conocido y añorado. 

─ ¿Qué es esto Sam? ─ pregunta con voz entrecortada.   
─ Shhh ─ dice besando su pelo, para después apretarlo más contra su pecho ─. No voy a dejarte solo ─. Repite como años atrás.   
─ Sam, no… ¿a dónde…? ¿a dónde vamos con todo esto? ─ pregunta preocupado, pero sin soltarse de la espalda de su hermano.   
─ De momento a dormir ─ dice en un tono que pretende ser desenfadado ─. Aún tenemos mucho de que hablar Dean, pero no va a ser hoy, ni esta noche. No vamos a robarle horas al tiempo, lo que tenga que ser será, pero lo que sea lo pasaremos juntos; así que, nada de huidas. ¿Entendido?

Por respuesta solo recibió un apretón más fuerte de su hermano, uno que sostuvo por unos segundos antes de alejarse. No dijeron nada más, en silencio, cada uno ocupó su puesto habitual en la cama. Como cada noche, Sam se aferró a su cintura y dejó reposar la cabeza sobre su pecho; y como cada noche, él rodeó sus hombros y le atrajo un poco más hacia si. Ninguno de los dos durmió, abrumados por todo el peso del día; pero ninguno de los dos desearía en ese momento, estar en otro lugar.


End file.
